Du fond du coeur
by MissKitty28
Summary: En saison 6. Buffy poursuit sa relation avec Spike, et le Trio cherche un moyen de se débarasser de la Tueuse pour mettre un plan à exécution... Débute dans l'épisode "La roue tourne", mais Riley ne revient pas . Spuffy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Buffy patrouillait dans le cimetière depuis bientôt une demi-heure, mais n'était toujours tombée sur rien. Elle poussait de temps à autres des soupirs, signe qu'elle s'ennuyait. Avant de quitter la maison, Willow lui avait gentiment proposé de l'accompagner pour la patrouille, exaspérée par les discussions concernant les derniers préparatifs d'Alex et Anya pour le mariage. Suite à cette proposition, Buffy s'était révélée enthousiaste d'avoir de la compagnie qui soit autre que Spike pour sa patrouille, mais malheureusement pour la Tueuse, l'arrivée de Tara -qui avait fait la promesse à la petite Dawn de lui rendre visite-, fit reconsidérer sa question à la jeune sorcière rousse, et cette dernière préféra, subitement, laisser la Tueuse se rendre dans les cimetières sans elle. Bien qu'elle ne le lui ait pas dit directement, Buffy n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que lorsque Tara avait franchi la porte, Willow avait paru fortement surprise ; après être restée perplexe le temps de quelques secondes, elle avait tenté d'agir avec naturel, mais la Tueuse s'était très vite rendue compte qu'elle contrôlait le moindre de ses gestes, de crainte de faire quelque chose qui aurait pu déplaire à la sorcière blonde. Buffy avait sourit à cela, et comprenait la réaction de sa meilleure amie ; elle aussi espérait dans son fort intérieur revoir ses deux sorcières préférées se remettre ensemble. Lorsque Willow eut l'air presque à contre cœur de prendre des armes dans le coffre pour partir avec Buffy en patrouille en lançant –avec une voix qui manquait d'entrain- un « On peut y aller ! », la jeune tueuse lui avait certifié que ce n'était finalement pas la peine qu'elle l'accompagne et qu'elle pouvait rester ici. Après lui avoir de nombreuses fois demandé si elle était sûre qu'elle ne voulait pas un peu de compagnie –ce à quoi la tueuse avait répondu négativement- Willow avait finalement cédé et avait déposé dans le coffre toutes les armes dont elle s'était munie, non sans une certaine joie qu'elle tentait tout de même de dissimuler. Avant que la Tueuse ne quitte la maison, elle lui promit de l'accompagner un autre soir, lors d'une de ses patrouilles, comme au bon vieux temps, ce à quoi la Tueuse avait répondu par un sourire.

Buffy était heureuse de voir que tout allait pour le mieux pour ses deux meilleurs amis : Alex s'apprêtait à se marier et Willow se réconciliait doucement mais sûrement avec Tara, mais en qui la concernait… Elle vivait en ce moment une relation avec Spike -enfin si l'on pouvait définir ça comme une relation-, dont elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la nature. Pourquoi était-elle avec lui ? A part le fait qu'elle était attirée par lui et qu'elle était sans cesse obligée de lutter contre ses propres désirs, tous les soirs, pour ne pas retourner le voir –ce qui était peine perdue-, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était plus fort qu'elle. A chaque fois, elle se disait « Non Buffy, pense à autre chose qu'au vampire, ne pense pas au vampire ! ». Mais cela était plus difficile à mettre en pratique… Le fait de s'être confiée à Tara lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Cette dernière était tellement gentille et surtout, elle ne la jugeait pas mais tentait plutôt de la comprendre tout en lui offrant une oreille attentive. Il est vrai qu'elle s'était pendant un long moment accroché à 'l'espoir' d'être revenue mauvaise, elle aurait ainsi eu une justification, une raison, pour expliquer sa relation et ses agissements avec Spike, ainsi que cette sensation étrange qu'elle ressentait quotidiennement. Mais tout cela s'était effondré lorsque Tara lui avait affirmé avec certitude qu'elle n'était en aucun cas revenue mauvaise, juste un peu différente. De cette déclaration avait suivi une longue soirée et nuit de déprime pour la Tueuse, dont les larmes n'avaient cessé de couler. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Avec un peu d'action, Buffy avait espéré ainsi pouvoir oublier Spike pendant un moment, mais il n'y avait malheureusement aucun vampire, ni démon pour lui rendre ce charitable service.

Buffy : « Pourquoi n'y a t-il jamais de vampires quand il faut ? ! »

Elle poussa de nouveau un soupir, signe de son évidente lassitude, et continua de longer les tombes. La Tueuse se prenait parfois à se demander si Spike était réellement sincère lorsqu'il lui disait –de si nombreuses fois- qu'il l'aimait. Au début, lorsqu'il le lui avait dit pour la première fois, elle avait cru que ce n'était qu'une obsession malsaine et que ça lui passerait. Comme elle se l'était répétée maintes fois pour se rassurer : "Ce n'est qu'une lubie passagère. Je suis sûre que dans quelques jours il m'aura oublié et il tombera amoureux d'une charmante petite vampire !". Seulement voilà, ce beau scénario ne s'était pas réalisé et il lui avait prouvé maintes fois dans ses actions qu'il était sincère. Même lorsqu'elle était morte, il avait continué à veiller sur Dawn et à aider ses amis, lors des patrouilles. Il avait tenu à respecter la promesse qu'il lui avait faite le soir où ils s'étaient rendus à la tour pour combattre Gloria et sauver Dawn ; et de ça, Buffy l'en remerciait. Dans le fond, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit, ni montré, elle trouvait que la réaction de ses amis vis à vis de Spike –en particulier celle d'Alex- était un peu injuste. Après tout, il les avait aidés et eux, ils n'avaient jamais craché sur son aide. Mais lors de son retour d'entre les morts, bien des choses avaient changé. Le Scooby considérait qu'il n'était soudainement plus le bienvenu à la maison, même s'il lui arrivait de s'incruster, comme le soir de son anniversaire.

Voix provenant de derrière : « Bonsoir la tueuse ! »

Interrompue dans ses pensées, Buffy sursauta et se retourna vivement en direction de la provenance de la voix, pieu en main. Trois vampires se tenaient devant elles, leurs visages morphés en celui de démon, avec des sourires malicieux qui laissaient entrevoir leurs canines. Comme à son habitude, la Tueuse ne se laissa pas impressionner par ce spectacle, et lança sur un ton ironique visant à les provoquer.

Buffy : « Ah tiens, vous tombez bien vous ! Ca manque cruellement d'action ce soir ! »

Vampire : « Crois-moi, tu vas être servie ma jolie ! »

Celui qui avait prononcé ces mots se reçu une droite sans même qu'il ne l'ait vu venir et ainsi, le combat s'engagea.

***

Pendant ce temps, dans le repère des "trois crétins" -Warren, Andrew et Jonathan-, ces derniers étaient en train de discuter d'un plan visant à occuper la Tueuse et ses amis pendant un bon moment, afin de leur laisser quartier libre. Jonathan était installé face aux écrans de caméra de vidéos surveillances, étant donné que c'était son tour de garde, tandis que Warren et Andrew s'étaient avancés pour pouvoir discuter.

Andrew : « Je connais un démon super cool qui pourrait lui régler son compte assez facilement. C'est mon frère, Tucker, qui m'avait appris à l'invoquer. »

Jonathan : « On ne veut pas lui régler son compte, on veut seulement l'occuper ! »

Andrew : « Et alors ? Ce n'est pas grave ! »

Warren : « Et toi Jonathan ? Fais-nous donc part de tes bonnes idées ! »

Jonathan : « Ben, je ne sais pas trop… »

Warren, ironiquement : « T'es sûr que ton os magique ne peut plus rien pour nous ? ! »

Sur ces mots, Warren et Andrew pouffèrent de rire.

Jonathan, grincheux : « Arrêtez de vous moquer sans arrêt de moi à propos de ça ! N'empêche qu'il marche bien. Je vous avais épaté avec ma boucle temporelle ! »

Warren : « Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Alors quelqu'un a une autre idée ? »

Andrew : « Je ne sais pas moi, on pourrait… encore faire quelque chose en rapport avec le temps. J'aimais bien, moi, quand elle était en confusion temporelle, c'était cool ! »

Warren : « Non, non, il faut qu'on trouve mieux que ça ! »

Jonathan, sur un ton de reproche : « T'as qu'à trouver toi, puisque t'es _si_ _intelligent_ ! »

Warren : « Ouais, ben je vais trouver. On a qu'à… la faire disparaître pendant quelques jours ! »

Jonathan, consterné : « La faire disparaître ? »

Andrew : « Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça ? ! »

Warren : « On pourrait l'envoyer dans un autre monde, ou… »

Andrew, le coupa : « La rendre invisible ! »

Warren : « Non seulement on l'a déjà fait mais en plus, peux-tu me dire en quoi c'est un avantage pour nous Einstein ? ! »

Andrew resta muet, un sourire idiot inscrit sur son visage.

Andrew : « Ah oui, c'est vrai… »

Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, Andrew eut l'air d'avoir une révélation et proposa :

Andrew : « Oh, et pourquoi pas le démon Korail ? »

Warren : « C'est quoi ça ? »

Andrew : « Par une simple griffure, il peut contaminer sa victime et elle tombe peu à peu très malade jusqu'à mourir au bout de…une semaine il me semble, ou peut être moins. Tucker l'avait déjà invoqué pour se venger d'un de ses camarades… et il s'était réjouit de le voir agoniser pendant des jours ! »

Warren, avec un sourire malicieux : « Ouais pas mal du tout… pas mal du tout ! Ca les occupera pendant un temps… »

Jonathan : « Mais elle peut guérir ? »

Warren : « Ca on s'en fout le nain, c'est son problème ! »

Andrew, en haussant les épaules : « Je sais pas trop ! Je crois que le remède est dans son sang ou un truc comme ça ! »

Un air inquiet était tout de même resté inscrit sur le visage de Jonathan, mais il ne dit rien et tenta d'adopter le même air insouciant et machiavélique que celui de ses 'amis'.

Warren : « C'est parfait ! Vas-y, invoque-le ! »

Andrew : « D'accord. »

***

A la maison Summers, Alex et Anya étaient installés sur le canapé, la jeune femme feuilletant des magazines et des photos, tandis que son futur mari piochait dans un paquet de chips, malgré les remontrances de sa fiancée. Dawn était en pleine discussion avec Tara et Willow, qui s'était peu à peu intégrée à leur conversation. Elles échangeaient des regards timides, et Dawn n'en était que plus heureuse de les voir ainsi se réconcilier, même si elle avait pu voir le jour de l'anniversaire de Buffy que c'était en bonne voie. Anya les appela soudain en leur disant :

Anya : « Venez voir les robes que vous allez porter pour le mariage ! »

Elle tendit une photo des robes qu'elle avait choisies, et dit d'un ton rêveur :

Anya : « Vous allez être magnifiques là dedans ! Enfin pas trop, parce que c'est moi qu'on doit voir le plus évidemment ! »

En regardant les photos, elles eurent toutes une expression d'horreur mais pour ne pas vexer la future mariée, elles se forcèrent à la féliciter pour son choix.

Tara, doucement : « Elles sont très belles ! »

Dawn, hésitante, cherchant les mots : « Euh… oui. Magnifiques ! »

Willow, avec un sourire forcé : « Ca tombe bien, le vert c'est une couleur que je porte… très bien… »

Puis elle ajouta consternée, sur un ton interrogatif et légèrement craintif :

Willow : « Et c'est quoi ces trucs sur les manches là ? »

Anya : « Ce sont des écailles ! Alors, c'est vrai ? Elles vous plaisent ? »

Dawn, avec une mine dégoûtée : « Tu veux rire ? ! … »

Elle ajouta précipitamment sur un ton faussement enthousiaste :

Dawn : « …je les adore ! »

Willow, en souriant artificiellement : « Oui, c'est génial ! Il faudra qu'on les montre à Buffy ! Elle les trouvera ravissantes, j'en suis… sûre… »

La fin de sa phrase s'était faite plus incertaine. Dawn, en voyant qu'Anya semblait attendre d'autres flatteries quant à son choix des robes, jugea judicieux de changer de sujet rapidement. Tout en reposant les photos sur la table basse, elle dit à l'adresse des deux futurs mariés :

Dawn : « Le mariage est dans une semaine à peine, il faudrait maintenant que vous pensiez à vous détendre un peu… »

Alex, en avalant une chips : « Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais là ? ! »

Dawn : « Alex, tu ne vas plus rentrer dans ton smoking ! »

Anya : « J'arrête pas de lui dire. »

Alex : « C'est même pas vrai ! Je rentrerai dedans, je vous assure ! »

Il referma malgré tout le paquet de chips et le laissa tomber sur la table basse, tout en se levant.

Tara, pour changer de sujet : « Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Giles ? Il sera présent au mariage ? »

Dawn : « Non, malheureusement, il ne pourra pas se déplacer. »

Anya, en souriant : « Mais il a quand même participé financièrement à l'achat des fleurs qui décorent la salle ! »

Tara : « C'est gentil de sa part. »

Alex : « Ca vous dit qu'on danse un petit peu, pour que j'élimine le poids que je viens de prendre ? »

Dawn suggéra : « Vous ne préférez pas une petite partie de carte ? »

Willow : « Va pour la partie de cartes, je ne me sens pas suffisamment en forme pour dépenser de l'énergie à danser ! »

Tara : « Moi aussi, je suis plutôt partante pour une partie de cartes. »

Alex : « D'accord, je m'incline ! »

***

Pendant ce temps, au cimetière, Buffy finissait de tuer les vampires contre lesquels elle se battait depuis bientôt vingt minutes. Elle en avait profité pour se défouler et se débarrasser de ce trop plein d'énergie qu'elle avait accumulé lors de la journée. Habituellement, du moins depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'effectuer ses patrouilles comme un automate, gentil et docile. Mais depuis peu, cette impression disparaissait peu à peu, à sa grande surprise, et le plaisir du combat reprenait le dessus. Elle ne connaissait pas l'origine de ce changement mais elle espérait que celui-ci durerait. Lorsque le dernier vampire tomba en poussière, elle dit d'un ton légèrement moqueur :

Buffy : « Et voilà, toujours la même chose ! »

Spike : « Bonsoir, amour ! »

Prise par surprise, Buffy sursauta et se retourna en direction de Spike, qui était appuyé contre une tombe. A en juger la façon dont il se tenait, il devait certainement se trouvait là depuis un moment. Comme Buffy le savait, il avait toujours pris plaisir à l'admirer lors des combats.

Buffy, en soupirant : « Spike ! »

Spike, sur le ton de la conversation : « Alors, la chasse se passe bien ? »

Buffy : « On fait aller… »

Spike la regarda de haut en bas tout en s'approchant et lui dit sur un ton tendre :

Spike : « Tu es ravissante mon cœur. »

Buffy : « Merci, mais… non Spike ! »

Spike, d'un air innocent : « Comment ça, non ? Je peux plus te faire de compliments ? »

Buffy : « Je sais très bien ce que t'as en tête et c'est non. Figures toi que j'avais prévu de rentrer tôt ce soir, je suis fatiguée. »

Sa voix s'était, malgré elle, faite sans grande conviction et elle semblait peu sûre d'elle en prononçant ses mots. Spike prit ses mains dans les siennes, et dit en s'approchant de plus en plus d'elle :

Spike : « Tu ne me feras pas croire ça… »

Dans sa tête, Buffy ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle devrait lui tourner le dos et partir en courant, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir et le regard du vampire décoloré ne l'aidait pas dans cette voie. Voyant qu'elle ne résisterait pas plus longtemps, il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres et voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, s'en empara pour un tendre baiser, tout en entourant sa taille de ses deux bras. Leur baiser se fit, au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus passionné et la Tueuse le suivit, sachant que tenter de lui résister serait un effort inutile. Spike, de son côté, se disait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de ses baisers… et dans le fond, Buffy n'en pensait pas moins à son sujet. Au bout de quelques minutes, la Tueuse arrêta malgré tout de l'embrasser et lui dit en tentant de protester :

Buffy : « Il faut que je finisse de patrouiller. »

Spike, en haussant les sourcils : « Y a pas un seul vampire… »

Buffy : « Spike ! »

Spike : « Bon, d'accord mon cœur, je t'aide pour ta patrouille et ensuite… »

Buffy le coupa : « … et ensuite on verra ! »

Spike eut un sourire en coin. Il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné, de même qu'elle, mais si ça lui faisait plaisir de faire semblant de se convaincre du contraire… Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se sépara un peu d'elle pour qu'ils puissent continuer ensemble la patrouille.

***

Au bout d'à peine un quart d'heure d'une chasse qui demeurait peu fructueuse, ils poursuivaient leur avancée dans les cimetières de la ville. Buffy semblait quant à elle manquer sérieusement de concentration, ce qui était entre autre dû à la proximité de Spike. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il faisait exprès d'être aussi attirant… C'était une hypothèse stupide, elle le savait. Elle essayait de regarder partout sauf en sa direction, afin de ne pas montrer à Spike l'effet qu'il lui faisait, ce qui avait apparemment l'air de marcher puisque ce dernier n'avait l'air de ne se douter de rien.

Spike : « C'est plutôt calme ce soir. Ce cimetière est aussi vide que l'autre. »

Buffy, consternée : « En général ce genre de choses, ça n'annonce rien de bon. »

Spike : « C'est vrai que c'est inhabituel. Il n'y a même pas un seul démon… Mais tu as déjà eu affaire à trois vampires, je trouve que c'est pas mal. »

Buffy : « Pour un soir de début de printemps, ce n'est pas vraiment normal. Mon expérience en tant que Tueuse et habitante de Sunnydale, m'a appris que les vampires de cette ville ont tendance à beaucoup apprécié les sorties nocturnes en cette saison. On devrait peut-être retourner dans ce bar à démon, où tu m'avais emmené la dernière fois… »

Spike, ironiquement : « Tu comptes te remettre à boire ? Selon ma mémoire ça ne te réussit pas ! »

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel, tentant d'oublier le souvenir de cette soirée qui avait été suivi par la suite d'une atroce gueule de bois. Spike eut un sourire amusé de la voir réagir ainsi, puis il continua en retrouvant son sérieux :

Spike : « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans ce bar ? Leur demander pourquoi ils ne viennent plus dans les endroits où tu traînes, sachant qu'ils se feraient tuer ? »

Buffy, interrogative : « Tu crois que c'est pour ça que… ? »

Spike, en haussant les épaules : « J'en sais rien moi. La plupart des démons sont des froussards… »

Buffy, en réfléchissant : « Peut être, mais ils ne le sont pas tous. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça… Il doit certainement il y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Tu n'as entendu parler de rien, ces derniers temps ? »

Spike : « Si ça avait été le cas, je te l'aurais dit chaton ! »

Buffy s'arrêta de marcher et dit en lui faisant face :

Buffy : « Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Spike, suggestif : « Moi, j'ai bien une idée… »

Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle en la regardant dans les yeux et commença à lui déposer des baisers dans le creux du cou, tout en laissant ses mains traîner le long de son corps.

Buffy, en soupirant : « Je parlais des démons ! »

Spike releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui dit exaspéré :

Spike : « Buffy, ça ne sert à rien, on ne trouvera rien ce soir ! Alors autant faire… quelque chose d'autre… »

Une lueur d'hésitation traversa le regard de Buffy et devant le regard rempli de désir de Spike, elle ne résista pas plus longtemps. Elle se mit à l'embrasser passionnément et passa ses bras derrière son cou. Elle se laissait une fois de plus aller, et en fin de compte, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Certes elle ressentait un peu de honte et de crainte, quant aux regards des autres et à ce que penseraient ses amis s'ils le découvraient, mais étant donné que ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à le laissait faire.

Seulement voilà, leur moment fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par un rugissement. Absorbés l'un par l'autre, ils n'avaient même pas été conscients de l'approche de ce démon. Une fois revenus à la réalité, immédiatement, ils se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant et ils virent un énorme démon, plutôt grassouillet mais tout de même au gabarit impressionnant, qui portait le long de ses bras des sortes d'écailles. Au bout de chacun des quatre doigts qui formaient ses deux mains, se trouvaient des griffes noirâtres bien acérées.

Buffy, de grand yeux ronds fixés sur le démon : « D'où il sort celui là ?! »

Spike : « Je sais pas, mais j'espère que t'as une idée de la façon dont on pourrait le tuer ! »

Buffy : « J'en sais rien, on improvise ! Tiens ! »

Elle donna à Spike l'un des poignards qu'elle avait emmené avec elle après l'avoir sorti de sa poche et ils attaquèrent le démon, chacun d'un côté. Le démon se mit à leur donner des coups ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Buffy à terre, mais Spike avait quant à lui réussit à les éviter et il en profita pour planter le poignard qu'il tenait en main dans la chair du démon. Celui ci poussa un rugissement de douleur mais ne se résigna pas pour autant et envoya en un puissant coup de poing le vampire décoloré contre une tombe à quelques mètres de là. Buffy, qui s'était relevée, lui donna un coup de pied suivit d'un coup de poing, ce qui le fit tanguer mais il ne tomba pas à terre comme elle l'avait espéré en lui portant ce coup. Il lui donna à son tour un coup de poing, puis un deuxième que la Tueuse réussit à éviter et elle mit à profit cette parade pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre ce qui le fit cette fois s'écrouler à terre. Pendant qu'il se relevait, Spike revenait également à la charge. Lors de la suite du combat, le démon réussit avec ses griffes à déchirer le haut bleu que portait la Tueuse, au niveau du bras, et à lui laissé quatre filets de sang. Révoltée qu'il ait abîmé l'un de ses hauts préférés, la Tueuse donna un violent coup au démon ce qui le fit tomber à terre. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, Spike en profita pour lui briser définitivement la nuque. Un craquement se fit entendre, et le démon ne bougea plus un membre. Le vampire décoloré se tourna immédiatement vers sa Tueuse et lui demanda inquiet :

Spike : « Ca va le bras ? Laisse-moi voir ! »

Spike lui saisit doucement la main et regarda la blessure que le démon lui avait infligée sur l'avant bras.

Buffy, essoufflée : « Ouais, c'est rien. Je le sens à peine… »

Spike, toujours inquiet : « Quel pourriture ce démon ! Il vaut mieux que tu désinfectes, on ne sait jamais. »

Suite à cette recommandation, la Tueuse devint subitement inquiète et elle lui demanda avec de grands yeux ronds :

Buffy : « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? »

Spike, confus : « T'en fais pas, c'est juste pas mesure de précaution. Ca pourrait s'infecter, on ne sait jamais. Il faudra chercher à quelle race de démon il appartient. »

Buffy : « Ouais, on en parle aux autres et on fera ça demain, à la boutique. »

Spike : « Je te ramène chez toi. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et ils se mirent en route pour retourner chez elle. Cette réaction eut pour effet de surprendre la Tueuse. Elle ne s'y était pas vraiment attendue. Même si elle n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre devant lui, elle aurait plutôt cru –voire même espéré- qu'il tenterait de la ramener à sa crypte, mais il n'en avait rien fait, par souci pour elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu agir comme ça, mais ce n'est pas elle qui aurait certifié que de se sentir protégée et soignée par quelqu'un… par Spike, était une sensation des plus désagréables ! Bien au contraire. Elle se rendait compte, que contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, elle ne connaissait pas totalement le vampire décoloré. Elle découvrait aujourd'hui qu'il y avait des facettes de sa personnalité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu, ou qu'elle n'avait peut être pas voulu voir… Ce côté protecteur qu'il adoptait avec elle était loin d'être déplaisant. Mais elle, perdue dans ce monde où elle essayait de survivre jour après jour depuis sa résurrection, n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce que pouvaient ressentir les personnes qui l'entouraient et dans le cas de Spike, ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Il n'y avait pas qu'avec lui, elle s'était coupée de tout le monde. A commencer par sa sœur, avec qui le dialogue avait pratiquement été réduit à néant, mais qui heureusement depuis quelques temps reprenait peu à peu depuis son 'appel de détresse' le jour même de son anniversaire. De plus, elle ne se confiait plus comme au bon vieux temps à Willow, ni même à Alex, ces derniers étant déjà bien occupés. Hormis sa sœur, ils avaient tous une petite vie bien remplie et elle aurait pu s'y faufiler une place si elle l'avait réellement voulu. Le seul avec qui Buffy établissait le plus de contact, se trouvait en ce moment même à côté d'elle, et elle prenait conscience qu'il lui avait beaucoup donné, mais qu'elle n'avait pas été très généreuse en retour. Il la comprenait, l'aidait, la soutenait, et tentait de lui prouver qu'elle avait sa place dans ce monde, non pas aux côtés de ses amis, mais auprès de lui dans les ténèbres. Et c'était là son erreur. C'était certainement cela qui faisait qu'elle se renfermait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui. Elle refusait de lui donner raison, bien qu'une part d'elle craigne qu'il dise vrai. Certes, dans l'ombre, elle se sentait bien, mais elle se battait contre cette idée ; seul un démon pourrait s'y plaire et elle n'en était pas un. Sa place se trouvait logiquement dans la lumière, mais rien jusqu'à présent ne l'avait aidé dans cette voie.

Une fois arrivés chez elle, Buffy entra suivie par Spike qui referma la porte derrière lui. Ils trouvèrent le reste du Scooby en train de faire une partie de carte, et vu l'air joyeux et tout ragaillardi de Dawn, elle était en train de tous les gagner.

Buffy : « Vous vous amusez bien à ce que je vois ! »

Dawn, en voyant Spike entrer à son tour : « Salut Spike ! Merci pour tes cours de poker, ça marche d'enfer ! »

Spike : « Je te l'avais dit Globule ! »

Alex, exaspéré : « Qu'est ce qu'il fait là le décoloré ? ! »

Spike, ironique : « Je suis venu parce que je savais que ma visite te remplirait de joie Harris ! »

Buffy, ignorant son intervention : « Il patrouillait avec moi et on s'est fait attaquer par un démon, qui m'a laissé un petit souvenir sur le bras et… m'a déchiré un des mes hauts préférés. »

Elle avait prononcé cette fin de phrase d'un ton boudeur. Dawn se leva d'un bond du canapé et fulmina en s'approchant de sa sœur :

Dawn : « Mais… il est à moi ce haut ! »

Buffy, avec un air coupable : « Ah bon, t'es sûre… ? »

Devant l'air furieux de sa sœur, elle ajouta sur un ton enjoué, tentant de tourner la situation de façon marrante :

Buffy : « Ah ben… maintenant il sera plus à personne ! Désolée… »

Pendant que Dawn, frustrée, retournait s'asseoir sur le canapé, Willow s'approcha à son tour de la Tueuse, accompagnée par la suite de Tara, pour voir sa blessure.

Willow : « Fais moi voir. »

Elle se saisit doucement de son bras et regarda la trace qu'avait laissée le démon. Elle dit par la suite sur un ton rassurant :

Willow : « Je pense que ce n'est rien mais il va falloir désinfecter… »

Tara : « C'était quoi ce démon ? »

Buffy : « J'en sais trop rien… Mais je peux dire qu'ils ne sont pas du style de ceux que je croise habituellement en patrouille. »

Willow : « Et toi Spike, t'en avais jamais vu ? »

Spike : « Non, jamais. C'est la première fois. »

Willow : « Vous nous ferez une description détaillée, pour qu'on fasse des recherches. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y en ait d'autres qui traînent dans les parages… »

Buffy : « Ca peut attendre demain tout de même. »

Willow : « Oui, bien sûr. On se rendra au Magic Box demain. »

Anya, depuis le canapé : « Je vous préviens, demain matin, j'ouvre un peu plus tard ! Je m'autorise ce luxe, quelques jours avant mon mariage. Et comme Giles est très loin d'ici, il ne pourra rien me dire ! »

Willow : « Bien. Pour ta blessure, on va juste mettre un peu de désinfectant, je ne pense pas que ce soit plus grave que si ça avait été la simple griffure d'un petit chat coléreux. »

Buffy, soulagée : « Tant mieux. Bon moi je vais monter me doucher et me coucher… »

Alex, en bâillant : « Nous aussi, on va rentrer avec Anya ! »

Dawn, déçue : « Oh non, pas maintenant ! On n'a pas fini la partie ! »

Alex : « Désolé Dawnie, je te promets qu'on continuera une prochaine fois mais là il doit être près d'une heure du matin, je suis vanné ! »

Anya : « Ah non, j'espère pas ! J'ai envie que tu me donnes quelques orgasmes quand on rentrera à la maison ! »

Il y a quelques années, cela aurait pu paraître choquant… Mais maintenant que l'ex-démone faisait partie à part entière du Scooby depuis un long moment, ce genre de phrase déplaisante était devenue presque habituelle au grand damne d'Alex.

Alex, offusqué : « ANYA ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des conversations privées ? Elles ne le sont plus vraiment si on en parle devant les amis ! »

Anya : « Oh ça va ! »

Ils quittèrent la maison et claquèrent la porte en continuant à se disputer à ce sujet. Spike se tourna vers Buffy et, pendant que Dawn rangeait le jeu de carte et que Willow et Tara discutaient, il lui dit :

Spike : « Je pense que je vais rentrer moi aussi. »

Buffy, en souriant gentiment : « Bien, bonsoir. »

Spike se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire et il sortit à son tour de la maison en saluant Dawn, Willow et

Tara. Une fois qu'il fut parti, la Tueuse referma la porte derrière lui.

Tara : « Je pense qu'il serait sage que je rentre également. Demain j'ai des cours et à l'approche des examens de fin d'année, je ne tiens pas à m'endormir sur ma chaise ! »

Willow : « Moi aussi j'ai quelques cours, tard dans la matinée. »

Tara, en souriant : « On se verra peut-être demain alors… »

Willow, hésitante : « Ouais ! On…on pourrait déjeuner ensemble, enfin si…si tu veux. »

Tara : « D'accord. Alors à demain… »

Tara se dirigea vers le porte-manteau sur lequel elle prit sa veste et dit en ouvrant la porte :

Tara : « Bonsoir Buffy ! Bonne nuit Dawn ! »

Dawn : « Au revoir Tara ! »

Une fois que la porte fut claquée, Willow relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu toute la soirée. Dawn, toute enthousiaste, se dirigea vers Willow en lui disant un grand sourire aux lèvres :

Dawn : « Ca a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous ! Je suis tellement contente ! »

Willow, en souriant de soulagement : « Oui, enfin pour l'instant ça reste encore… difficile, j'essaye de ne pas brusquer les choses… »

Buffy, confiante : « Je suis certaine que vous allez très vite vous réconcilier ! »

Willow : « J'espère que tu as raison. Bon, moi je vais monter me coucher, après toutes ces émotions… »

Buffy : « Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée également pour toi Dawn ! Tu as des cours demain. »

Dawn : « Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai de la ressource dans mon énergie ! »

Buffy : « Ressources ou pas, files te coucher ! »

Dawn, boudeuse : « D'accord… »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers les escaliers et grimpa les marches rapidement pour se rendre à l'étage.

Willow : « Avant de monter moi aussi, je vais te désinfecter ta blessure Buffy. »

Buffy : « Ne te donnes pas cette peine ! Je vais le faire moi même. Un peu de désinfectant et ça ira ! »

Willow : « Tu es sûre ? »

Buffy : « Oui je t'assure ! »

Willow : « Bien. Comme tu voudras. Au fait Buffy, je… je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je t'avais dit que je

t'accompagnerais pour la patrouille et… »

Buffy : « C'est pas grave Willow, je t'assure. Je comprends parfaitement. »

Willow, nerveuse : « Merci… c'est que… avec Tara, enfin tu vois, j'essaie de recoller les morceaux et je ne

savais pas que… qu'elle serait là ce soir. »

Buffy : « Je t'assure que ça ne fait rien ! Et puis toute façon, j'aime bien les patrouilles en solitaire. »

Elle avait rajouté ça sur un ton enjoué afin de paraître la plus convaincante et crédible possible aux yeux de sa meilleure amie, ce qui eut l'air de fonctionner vu aux traits de Willow qui parurent soulagés.

Willow : « Sauf que ce soir, Spike était là pour t'accompagner ! »

Buffy, surprise que la conversation ait été amenée à lui : « Ouais… parfois, il me tient compagnie. Des muscles en plus lors des combats, ça aide toujours. »

Willow : « Tu as parfaitement raison, et côté muscles, je ne t'aurais été d'aucune aide. »

Buffy se saisit de la télécommande afin d'éteindre la télévision qui était restée en marche, le son coupé et Willow ajouta :

Willow : « Bon, je crois que je vais monter me coucher. »

Buffy : « Moi aussi. »

Elles partirent toutes les deux en direction des escaliers et se rendirent chacune dans leur chambre respective.

***

Après s'être douchée, Buffy s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Elle arrangeait des vêtements propres qu'elle plaçait dans son placard et ses tiroirs, et profitait au passage pour faire un peu de rangement dans ses affaires. Au bout de quelques minutes, en passant devant la fenêtre, elle aperçut adossé à l'arbre, Spike, en train de fumer une cigarette. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa fenêtre, l'air pensif. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Buffy ouvrit sa fenêtre et fit signe à Spike de monter la rejoindre. Le vampire ne se fit pas prier et monta à l'étage. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, elle rabaissa la vitre, le vent étant un peu glacial, et elle lui demanda interrogative :

Buffy : « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en bas ? »

Spike : « J'étais revenu pour voir… voir comment ça allait. »

Buffy était sceptique quant à cette réponse mais ne dit rien et lui répondit comme si de rien n'était, tout en lui montrant son bras :

Buffy : « Ca va, ça commence déjà à disparaître. »

Spike, tout en la regardant dans les yeux : « Tant mieux… »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquels ils restèrent les yeux dans les yeux, et sans même savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser passionnément. Alors que Spike, qui venait d'enlever son long manteau noir, tentait de les amener en direction du lit, Buffy l'interrompit pour lui dire d'une voix la plus déterminée possible mais malgré elle brûlante de désir :

Buffy : « Non, on peut pas faire ça ici ! »

Spike : « Voyons, si tu m'as fait monter c'est que tu te doutais bien que… il y aurait plus. »

Buffy ne sut que répondre à cela et elle eut quelques secondes d'hésitation pendant lesquelles Spike attendit sagement qu'elle prenne sa décision, tout en la regardant intensément dans les yeux. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Buffy n'avait pas réellement eut de pensées cohérentes quant à la proximité et aux yeux de Spike braqués sur elle, elle lui dit doucement :

Buffy : « Bon d'accord, mais pas de bruit ! »

Avec une légère fierté, Spike se remit à l'embrasser tendrement, tout en la couchant sur son lit. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils le faisaient chez elle. Habituellement, elle avait toujours refusé de crainte que Willow ou Dawn ne se rendent compte de quoique ce soit, mais elle s'était dit que ce ne serait que pour cette fois, et uniquement cette fois.

A SUIVRE…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Buffy était dans la cuisine en train de préparer des pancakes pour Dawn et Willow. Elle se sentait un peu fatiguée mais avait tout de même trouvé la force de se lever. Elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures après le départ de Spike ; ce dernier était resté avec elle une bonne partie de la nuit et lorsqu'il avait constaté que sa Tueuse s'était endormie presque d'épuisement dans ses bras, il était encore resté un peu avec elle. Il n'était parti que lorsqu'il avait commencé à voir que le jour pointait le bout de son nez.

Buffy: « Bonjour Willow! »

Willow: « Salut ! Bien dormi ? »

Buffy hocha la tête, en évitant soigneusement de regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux, de crainte qu'elle n'y découvre la vérité.

Willow : « Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? »

Buffy, avec bonne humeur : « Oh, comme d'habitude, des pancakes au beurre de cacahuète, enfin ça c'est surtout pour la goinfre qui est à l'étage. »

Dawn, en arrivant : « J'ai tout entendu ! »

Buffy et Willow échangèrent un regard amusé. Pendant qu'elle avalait une bouchée de son pancake, la jeune sœur de la Tueuse demanda :

Dawn : « Alors, à quel heure vous vous réunissez à la boutique, pour parler de ce démon ? »

Willow : « On ne sait pas encore, certainement en fin d'après-midi. »

Dawn : « Cool, je pourrais venir ! »

Buffy : « Ne crois pas que tu sois encore en âge de faire des recherches jeune fille ! »

Dawn, en protestant : « Je trouve ça injuste ! Quand vous avez commencé, vous n'étiez pas plus âgés que moi ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! »

Buffy : « Je sais mais moi, je veux que tu aies une enfance normale, loin de toutes ces recherches concernant les démons et vampires. »

Dawn : « Et si moi je veux ? »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Dawn… »

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Alex, par la porte- fenêtre de la cuisine.

Alex : « Salut les filles ! »

Willow : « Salut le futur marié ! »

Alex : « Prête à aller en cours Dawn ? »

Dawn : « Oui, enfin, il faut encore que je finisse de préparer mon sac. »

En disant cela, elle finit son verre de jus d'orange d'une traite et quitta la cuisine pour monter à l'étage.

Alex, avec des yeux gourmands : « Ah… des pancakes ! »

Buffy : « Je t'en prie, sers toi ! »

Il en prit trois qui se trouvaient empilés dans une assiette.

Willow : « Vous n'avez rien à manger chez vous ou quoi ? »

Alex : « Si, Anya en prépare des tonnes, mais… j'ai encore faim. »

Willow, en plaisantant : « Si t'étais pas un homme, on pourrait croire que t'es enceinte ! »

Les deux filles se mirent à rire tandis qu'Alex appréciait moyennement la blague. Mais il n'en était pas moins conscient que son anxiété à l'approche du mariage le faisait manger comme un goinfre.

Buffy : « Tu veux boire un jus d'orange avec ça ? »

Alex : « Ouais, je veux bien ! »

Buffy prit un verre dans le placard mais soudainement, elle eut l'impression que toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient et le verre tomba à terre en se brisant en mille morceaux. Lorsqu'elle eut reprit un peu ses esprits, elle déclara un peu confuse tout en se penchant pour ramasser les bouts du verre qui s'étaient éparpillés au sol :

Buffy : « Quelle maladroite ! »

Alex se pencha également pour l'aider à les ramasser, en veillant à ne pas se couper.

Alex : « C'est rien, ça ne fera qu'un verre de cassé ! »

Buffy, confuse : « Ouais… »

Dawn apparut à nouveau dans la cuisine, son sac sur l'épaule.

Dawn : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Willow : « Oh c'est rien, Buffy a juste fait tomber un verre. »

Dawn : « Ah… Toujours aussi maladroite Buffy ! Bon Alex, je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard. »

Buffy, en se relevant : « Oui, allez y ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir à nouveau des nouvelles des services sociaux parce que je m'occupe mal de ma sœur ! »

Alex : « Ca vaudrait mieux. »

Willow : « Alex, tu crois que tu pourrais me déposer à la fac ? »

Alex : « Bien sûr, tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. Ca tombe bien, le chantier dont je m'occupe en ce moment n'est pas très loin. »

Willow : « Merci. »

Tout en disant cela, la jeune femme rousse se saisit d'une pile de bouquin qu'elle avait déposée sur le rebord du meuble de la cuisine et suivit Alex et Dawn vers la porte d'entrée.

Buffy : « A tout à l'heure, au Magic Box ! »

La porte claqua derrière les jeunes gens et Buffy termina de ramasser à l'aide d'un balai les plus petits bouts de verres qui auraient échappé à sa vigilance. Tout en balayant distraitement, elle repensa à ses amis. Ils avaient tous une occupation dans la vie, un but. Willow et Tara suivaient les cours à la fac ce qui leur assurait un métier prometteur, Alex était déjà sur le marché du travail en tant que charpentier, et Dawn était encore une jeune fille qui avait l'avenir devant elle.

Mais en ce qui la concernait, son avenir professionnel ne se présentait pas sous de si bons auspices. Elle était une Tueuse dès que la nuit tombait, et le reste du temps, elle se retrouvait à emballer des hamburgers, couper de la viande et derrière un grill à retourner des steaks machinalement. Le Double Meat Palace n'était en aucun cas l'endroit où elle souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie. Mais ayant besoin d'argent, elle n'avait de toute manière aucun autre endroit où aller. La fac avait refusé sa réinscription, et elle ne trouvait de travail nulle part ailleurs ; ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayer. Mais elle était bien décidée à remonter la pente et à reprendre sa vie en main. Comme le lui avait dit Spike quelques semaines auparavant, elle valait mieux que ça, mais seulement voilà, pour le moment, elle ne disposait d'aucun autres recours.

***

En fin d'après-midi, Buffy se trouvait au Magic Box depuis quelques heures pour faire les recherches sur le démon qu'elle avait combattu la veille avec Spike. Pour leur faciliter la tâche, elle avait profité de sa matinée pour dessiner un portrait approximatif du démon, qui permettrait aux membres du Scooby gang de mieux l'identifier lors des recherches. Mais depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la boutique, Buffy se sentait vaseuse et se demandait si elle n'avait pas un peu de fièvre. Elle s'était, à de nombreuses reprises, montrée plus étourdie et maladroite que d'habitude, mais elle mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Pour le sommeil, elle comptait bien se rattraper la prochaine nuit.

Lorsque Willow entra dans la boutique un peu plus tard, elle croisa des clients qui ressortaient du magasin un sac à la main, et elle vint prendre place aux côtés de la Tueuse qui était plongée dans des livres. Elle déposa son sac de cours sur la table et demanda à Buffy :

Willow : « Alors, comment se passent les recherches ? Tu as avancé ? »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Non, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Mais pour vous aider, je vous ai fait un portrait du démon, ça vous facilitera les choses. »

Willow, en regardant le dessin, ironisa : « Il a l'air charmant ! »

Buffy la suivit en plaisantant : « Tu devrais le voir en face à face. Le charme opère mieux. »

Willow eut un petit rire et continua : « Bon, je vais commencer mes recherches, sur l'ordinateur. »

Buffy : « Les bonnes vieilles méthodes ! »

Willow ajouta tout en sortant son ordinateur portable de son sac :

Willow : « Tu te sens bien Buffy ? Je trouve que tu es un peu pâle… »

Buffy : « Je dois être un peu fatiguée… cette nuit je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. »

Willow, interrogative : « Des cauchemars ? »

Buffy, hésitante et nerveuse : « N…non, c'est juste que je… je n'ai pas bien dormi… Petite crise d'insomnie. »

Anya se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du magasin, et tourna la pancarte, changeant ainsi le « OPEN » en « CLOSED ». Elle dit en rejoignant les filles autour de la table :

Anya : « J'ai récupéré pas mal d'argent aujourd'hui. »

Willow, indifférente : « Tant mieux pour toi Anya ! »

Anya : « Alors, vos recherches, ça donne quoi ? »

Willow, tout en pianotant sur son clavier : « Je commence tout juste. »

Buffy : « Et moi, j'en suis toujours au point mort. »

Anya : « Je te conseille de regarder dans les livres qui sont là haut. Certains traitent de races de démons beaucoup plus diverses. »

Suivant son conseil, Buffy se leva et monta les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage au dessus. Elle regarda sur les étagères, cherchant des livres qui pourraient s'avérer intéressant.

La clochette de l'entrée du magasin se fit entendre, et Tara entra dans le Magic Box.

Tara : « Salut les filles ! »

Willow, leva son nez de son ordinateur et dit en souriant : « Tara ! »

Tara : « Mes cours étant finis, j'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin d'aide pour vos recherches en ce qui concerne le démon. »

Buffy dit en redescendant les escaliers, trois livres dans ses bras :

Buffy : « Toute l'aide sera la bienvenue ! »

Puis elle s'approcha de la jeune sorcière blonde et lui tendit un livre qu'elle ramenait de l'étage tout en lui disant :

Buffy : « Tiens ! Pour commencer… »

***

Plus tard dans la soirée, ne trouvant rien dans les livres et sentant le mal de tête venir, Buffy eut besoin de décompresser et décida d'abandonner sa lecture pour se rendre dans l'arrière boutique afin de s'entraîner un peu.

Alors qu'elle cognait dans le sac de sable, elle sentait que ses forces se faisaient plus faibles qu'elles ne l'avaient toujours été. Son mal de tête, qui au début était supportable, devenait de plus en plus douloureux. Elle décida d'aller se chercher un cachet pour soigner ça, dans la trousse de secours prévu à cet effet. Elle l'avala d'une traite avec un peu d'eau et retourna cogner vivement contre le sac de sable.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dawn, qui était arrivée peu de temps après Tara, entra dans l'arrière-boutique et vint signaler à la Tueuse que Willow avait trouvé à quel démon elle avait eu affaire la veille. Retirant les bandages qu'elle avait placés autour de ses mains, Buffy rejoignit les autres dans la boutique, et la sorcière rousse lui montra ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

Willow, en lui montrant l'image : « C'est bien lui ? »

Buffy : « Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air. »

Willow : « La description de ce démon n'est pas très détaillée, mais il est dit ici que c'est un démon Korail, et qu'il ne vient pas de notre dimension. »

Anya : « Ca voudrait donc dire que… quelqu'un l'a invoqué. »

Dawn : « Qui aurait pu avoir une idée pareille ?! »

Voyant que les regards se tournaient un peu vers Alex, ce dernier déclara en protestant pour clamer son innocence :

Alex : « Hey ! J'ai rien fait. D'accord, j'ai fait une erreur en invoquant le démon de la danse et j'ai compris la leçon, mais je vous jure que cette fois je n'y suis pour rien ! »

Anya : « Mais on te croit mon chéri. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça quelques jours avant notre mariage ! Sinon j'aurais reprise mon job de démon vengeur et je t'aurais envoyé dans une dimension infernale où on te torturerait et te ferait sortir le cerveau par… »

Willow, la mine dégoûtée : « Arrête Anya ! Epargne-nous les détails ! »

Anya : « Si on peut plus plaisanter… »

Alex, en déglutissant : « Promis, je serais sage ! »

Buffy, ignorant ce petit écartement de sujet : « Donc, il a été invoqué. »

Willow : « Je ne vois pas par qui ça peut être… »

Buffy, avec lassitude : « De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance, Spike l'a tué, on n'en parle plus ! »

Alex, sur un ton réjoui : « Plus de recherches ! »

Willow : « Ca vous dit qu'on aille se changer les idées au Bronze ? »

Dawn eut une petite exclamation de joie et demanda avec enthousiasme : « On y va Buffy ? »

Buffy : « J'aimerais beaucoup mais je suis épuisée… Allez-y-vous ! Je crois que je vais faire une rapide patrouille et filer sous ma couette. »

Dawn, avec espoir : « Tu me laisses y aller ? »

Buffy : « Bien sûr, tant que tu rentres avec Willow. Etant donné que demain il n'y a pas cours, tu as la permission de minuit et plus. »

Dawn : « Cool ! »

Buffy : « Amusez vous bien. »

Ils sortirent tous du magasin, Anya le verrouillant derrière elle, et se séparèrent lorsque Buffy entra dans un cimetière, tandis que les autres prenaient la direction du Bronze. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas dans le cimetière quand elle croisa le vampire blond :

Buffy, la voix fatiguée : « Salut Spike ! »

Spike : « Bonsoir, amour… Tu veux de la compagnie pour ta patrouille ? »

Buffy hocha doucement la tête, feignant l'indifférence. Ils continuèrent de marcher parmi les tombes mais Spike remarqua rapidement que sa Tueuse n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, vu la pâleur de son visage.

Spike, soucieux : « Ca va ? »

Buffy : « Ouais, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. »

Elle avait ajouté cette phrase sur un ton légèrement taquin, en tournant son regard vers le vampire.

Spike, se défendant : « Tu t'es reposée quand même ! »

Buffy : « Ouais… mais pas assez. Je fais une rapide patrouille et je file me coucher ! »

Spike : « Où sont partis les autres ? »

Buffy, sur un ton las : « Oh, ils sont allés au Bronze s'amuser un peu. Et puis ça faisait plaisir à Dawn… »

Spike : « Tant mieux pour elle. Elle se sent un peu moins seule maintenant. »

Buffy : « Ouais, depuis la mésaventure lors de mon anniversaire, on fait un peu plus attention à elle, en veillant à ce qu'elle ne reste pas trop seule. »

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, la Tueuse reprit :

Buffy : « On a passé la journée à faire des recherches et on a fini par trouver ce qu'était le démon qu'on a combattu hier soir. »

Ils cessèrent leur marche et Buffy prit appui contre une tombe.

Spike : « Alors ? »

Buffy : « C'était un démon Ka…Korail…, enfin je crois. Apparemment il n'est pas de notre dimension et aurait été invoqué par quelqu'un d'ici. Dans quel but ? Ca, on n'en sait rien… Bien que je me demande qui pourrait avoir l'idée d'invoquer un démon comme ça. »

Spike : « Ouais, c'est une idée plutôt étrange. J'irai me renseigner dans les bars à démons… voir si je trouve des infos sur quelqu'un qui aurait été susceptible d'invoquer un démon de cette envergure. »

Voyant que Buffy bâillait régulièrement et qu'elle semblait épuisée, Spike lui proposa en se rapprochant un peu d'elle :

Spike : « Rentre chez toi te reposer, je finirai la patrouille à ta place ! De toute façon, avant de te croiser, j'avais déjà commencé. »

Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Buffy : « Tu es sûr ? »

Spike : « Si je te le dis. »

Buffy sembla hésiter une seconde avant d'accepter sa proposition.

Buffy : « Dans ce cas d'accord, merci. »

Mais soudain, tout commença à tanguer autour d'elle et en quelques secondes, tout devint flou jusqu'à devenir complètement noir. Elle se serait écroulée au sol si Spike ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Spike, inquiet : « Buffy ? Buffy ? »

Restée consciente, Buffy tenta de se relever avec l'aide de Spike, mais éprouvait de sérieux élans douloureux au niveau de la tête.

Spike : « Ca va aller, mon cœur ? »

Buffy : « Oui, enfin je sais pas. Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

Spike : « Tu devrais voir un médecin, amour… »

Il toucha son front et vit qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de température.

Buffy : « Oui, je crois que c'est pas une mauvaise idée… demain… »

Cette dernière avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et serait déjà à terre si le vampire ne la soutenait pas.

Spike : « Non, pas demain, maintenant. Il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital, il y a des tas de médecins là bas. »

Buffy, réticente : « Non, non pas l'hôpital. Je veux rester chez moi, ramène-moi chez moi plutôt. »

Spike pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas la forcer à s'y rendre si elle ne le souhaitait pas.

Spike : « Bien, comme tu veux. »

Il la maintint par la taille durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Revello Drive. Une aide que la Tueuse fut loin d'être en état de refuser. Lorsqu'il l'amena jusqu'à son lit et la vit s'endormir presque immédiatement, il jugea préférable de ne pas la quitter. En attendant le retour des autres, il tira l'une des chaises qui se trouvaient dans la chambre et prit place au chevet de la Tueuse. Il était inquiet quant à son état, et ne la quitterait pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas assuré qu'elle était en compagnie de quelqu'un qui s'occuperait d'elle.

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Willow et Dawn rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, Spike vint leur expliquer ce qui s'était déroulé durant la patrouille. La jeune sœur de la Tueuse remercia le vampire d'être resté avec elle tandis que Willow demeurait consternée par l'état de Buffy.

Willow : « J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'était pas bien depuis cet après-midi… »

Dawn : « Il faudra qu'elle voit un médecin dès demain. »

Willow : « C'est peut être un mauvais virus… Du même genre que celui qu'elle avait attrapé il y a quelques années de ça. A cette époque là, elle avait carrément atterri à l'hôpital. »

Spike : « Je lui ai proposé de l'y amener, mais elle n'a pas voulu. »

Willow, compréhensive : « Disons qu'elle a d'assez mauvais souvenirs de ce lieu… »

Dawn : « Je vais aller la voir. »

La jeune sœur de la Tueuse entra dans la chambre de cette dernière, en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Spike, soucieux : « Elle a beaucoup de fièvre. Je vous assure qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle voit un médecin dès maintenant. »

Willow : « En tout cas, je te remercie de ne pas l'avoir laissé seule. »

Spike hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Un silence désagréable s'installa par la suite et il fut contraint de quitter la maison au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que Willow attendait qu'il parte. Une fois sorti, malgré l'inquiétude qui ne le quittait pas et sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour sa Tueuse, il décida d'aller traîner un peu dans les bars à démons, afin de leur demander s'ils avaient entendu parler de quelqu'un qui aurait été susceptible d'invoquer un démon Korail. Au bout de quelques heures, n'ayant trouvé personne pour le renseigner à ce sujet, il décida de rentrer à sa crypte.

***

Au repère du Trio, les trois acolytes étaient placés devant les écrans vidéo, et avaient pu voir un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, grâce aux mini-caméras dissimulées dans les petits nains de jardin, Spike portant la Tueuse dans ses bras. Celle-ci leur avait paru mal en point et ils en avaient ainsi tiré la conclusion que la contamination du démon avait fait son effet.

Andrew : « C'est trop cool, ça a marché pour le démon ! »

Warren : « C'est parfait, le plan marche à merveille ! Maintenant, on a le champ libre ! »

Jonathan : « Il y a toujours ses amis et mine de rien, le plus grand danger peut provenir d'eux. »

Warren : « Ouais, mais ils ne se méfieront pas pour le moment. »

Andrew, en haussant les sourcils : « Tu connais un plus grand danger que la Tueuse, toi ? ! »

Warren : « De toute façon, ils seront beaucoup trop préoccupés par l'état de Buffy pour se soucier de quoique ce soit d'autre. »

Andrew : « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? »

Warren : « On va aller chercher l'élément manquant pour que nous ayons enfin tous les pouvoirs dont on a toujours rêvé ! Après ça, vous pouvez être certain qu'on sera invincibles, de véritables Dieux ! Et si on suppose qu'elle survit, Buffy ne pourra plus jamais rien contre nous ! Sans compter qu'on aura tout ce qu'on veut. »

Andrew et Jonathan, d'un air rêveur : « Des filles… »

Warren : « Ouais, et un max de fric les mecs ! »

***

En arrivant à sa crypte, après que ses recherches dans les bars à démons aient été peu fructueuses, Spike eut la surprise d'y trouver Clément, un paquet de cuisses de poulet entre les bras.

Clément : « Salut Spike ! »

Spike : « Oh, salut ! »

Clément dit, tout en montrant un DVD qu'il tenait entre ses mains :

Clément : « J'avais pensé que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on regarde une vidéo que j'ai loué. C'est un tout nouveau film qui est sorti… »

Spike, préoccupé : « Non, désolé, mais pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça. »

Clément : « Oh, bon, tant pis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Spike : « La Tueuse n'est pas en grande forme… »

Clément, compatissant : « Oh, c'est une gentille fille. Tu es inquiet pour elle ? »

Spike baissa la tête et ne répondit pas à la question. Clément connaissait très bien l'étendue de l'attachement de Spike à cette Tueuse, et bien qu'elle soit très peu appréciée par le monde démoniaque dans lequel il passait le plus clair de son temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir également de la sympathie pour elle. Le vampire décoloré demanda à son ami sur le ton de la conversation :

Spike : « Tu aurais des informations sur quelqu'un qui aurait pu invoquer un démon Korail ? Peut-être dans le but de s'en prendre à Buffy ? »

Clément, en réfléchissant : « Un démon Korail ? Non… je ne crois pas. Mais par contre, il y a trois gamins qui dernièrement se sont fait remarquer dans le coin. Il semblerait qu'ils œuvrent contre la Tueuse. »

Spike : « Trois gamins ? »

Clément acquiesça et Spike sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

Spike : « Mais bien sûr, Warren et les deux autres… Quelle bande de crétins ! »

Clément : « Tu penses que c'est eux qui auraient pu faire ça ? »

Spike : « Je ne sais pas trop, mais si c'est le cas, on aura des comptes à régler avec eux ! Buffy a été à peine blessée mais s'ils s'amusent à… »

Clément le coupa : « Tu dis que le démon Korail a blessée la Tueuse ? »

Spike : « Oui, mais c'est rien du tout. »

Clément, préoccupé : « Il l'a griffé ? »

Spike, troublé : « Euh oui, mais… »

Clément le coupa : « Alors ça doit être ça ! »

Spike : « Quoi ? »

Clément : « C'est par leurs griffes que ces démons contaminent leur victime. »

Spike : « Contaminer ? »

Clément : « Une sorte de venin. J'avais déjà vu ça, il y a quelques années. Le même démon traînait à Sunnydale, il avait été invoqué par un petit jeune. Il avait contaminé une bonne vingtaine de personnes, qui sont mortes peu après… »

Spike, inquiet : « Tu dis qu'elles sont mortes ? ! »

Clément, désolé : « Leurs griffes sont mortelles. »

Il tenta d'ajouter par la suite sur un ton un peu moins pessimiste afin de dédramatiser la situation :

Clément : « Mais je suis certain que la Tueuse s'en sortira… Il suffit de… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, ne sachant que dire pour aider le vampire.

Spike : « Il faut que je retourne chez elle, que je les prévienne ! »

Spike quitta précipitamment la crypte et partit en courant chez la Tueuse.

***

En arrivant devant la maison, il sonna à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, Willow descendit les marches des escaliers, à moitié endormie. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un air de surprise s'inscrivit sur son visage et elle demanda confuse devant son air inquiet et soucieux :

Willow : « Spike, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est trois heures du matin ! »

Spike : « Je crois savoir ce qu'a Buffy ! »

Sans dire un mot de plus, il grimpa les marches, en direction de la chambre de la Tueuse, suivit par une Willow troublée, en partie parce qu'elle sortait tout juste d'un profond sommeil.

Willow : « Quoi ? »

En arrivant dans la chambre, ils purent voir que Buffy dormait à poings fermés, mais elle avait toujours autant de fièvre et son sommeil semblait agité. Spike posait sur elle un regard inquiet et soucieux.

Willow, en chuchotant : « Elle se repose, sortons, mais Spike explique-moi ce qui se passe ! »

Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre, Spike expliqua à Willow qui attendait, interrogative.

Spike : « Les griffes du démon Korail se révèlent être mortelles. C'est grâce à ça que ce démon contamine ses victimes. »

Willow, horrifiée : « Quoi ? ! Tu en es sûr ? »

Spike : « Oui, certain. C'est Clément, le démon qui était présent à l'anniversaire de Buffy qui m'en a parlé. Il connaît ce genre de situation… »

Willow : « Et est-ce qu'il sait s'il y a un moyen pour la guérir ? »

Spike, inquiet : « Non, mais apparemment, il avait connaissance de faits similaires qui s'étaient produits il y a quelques années, et les personnes qui avaient été contaminées sont mortes peu de temps après. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose, et vite ! »

Dawn sortit de sa chambre, les yeux à moitiés ouverts, tout encore plongée dans le sommeil.

Willow, troublée : « Oui, je vais me mettre aux recherches immédiatement ! »

Dawn : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Willow : « Il semblerait que l'état de Buffy soit dû à la mauvaise rencontre qu'elle a faite hier soir, ce démon Korail. Il l'aurait contaminé et il faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver un moyen de la soigner avant que son état n'empire. »

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Dawn, et elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant de demander inquiète :

Dawn : « Quoi ? Mais comment on va faire pour la soigner ? »

Willow : « Je vais faire des recherches pour le découvrir. »

Dawn : « On devrait peut-être l'emmener à l'hôpital en attendant… »

Spike : « Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça servirait à grand chose, ils ne pourront rien contre le poison d'un démon. En revanche, ils peuvent peut-être lui donner de quoi calmer la fièvre… »

Willow : « Dawn, s'il te plaît, appelle Alex et Anya pour qu'ils viennent nous aider, moi je vais commencer les recherches. »

Dawn partit immédiatement en direction de la cuisine, tandis que Spike demandait à Willow :

Spike : « Tu veux que j'emmène Buffy à l'hôpital ? »

Willow, hésitante : « Euh, non, je pense qu'Alex s'en chargera, avec une voiture ça ira plus vite. »

Spike, agacé d'être écarté : « Bien, comme tu veux. »

Willow descendit d'un pas précipité au rez-de-chaussée et Spike entra dans la chambre de la Tueuse. Celle-ci semblait aller assez mal, et sa fièvre ne faisait qu'empirer. Son sommeil étant très agité, elle ne dormait pas vraiment. Elle semblait éveillée, mais inconsciente de ce qui l'entourait ; sa peau était très pâle et en raison de sa forte fièvre, elle transpirait un peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de Spike dans sa chambre et dit doucement, en se réveillant :

Buffy : « Spike ? »

Spike, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle : « Buffy ! Ca va, mon cœur ? »

Elle tenta difficilement de se mettre assise, mais sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir et elle fut contrainte à rester allongée.

Buffy, faiblement : « Je pourrais aller mieux. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Spike : « Je suis revenu parce qu'il semblerait que tout ce qui t'arrive soit dû au démon d'hier soir. »

Buffy : « Co… comment ça ?! »

Spike : « En te griffant, il t'aurait contaminé. »

Buffy, confuse : « Quoi ? ! Mais comment… ? Enfin, je veux dire, il y a un moyen de guérison ? »

Spike, inquiet : « On n'en sait trop rien pour le moment, mais je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution, amour. »

Tout en disant cela, il lui avait posé une main tendre sur son front, tout en le caressant du plat du pouce. La fraîcheur de sa main, sur son front brûlant, fit un bien considérable à la Tueuse. Il redescendit sa main sur sa joue tout en ajoutant :

Spike : « Quand Alex va arriver, il t'emmènera à l'hôpital… »

Buffy, paniquée : « Non, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital. »

Spike : « Ca vaut mieux Buffy, là bas ils pourront peut-être nous donner quelque chose pour calmer ta fièvre en attendant qu'on trouve une solution pour te soigner. »

Buffy, réticente : « Si ça se trouve ça passera tout seul, ça ne sert à rien d'y aller. Ils ne pourront sans doute rien pour moi ! »

Spike, soucieux : « Ecoute mon cœur, le poison que t'as injecté le démon agit apparemment très vite, et ça pourrait s'aggraver si on ne te soigne pas rapidement. »

Buffy : « D'où tu sais ça ? Dans les bars à démons, quelqu'un connaissait ce Korail ? »

Spike : « Non, c'est Clément qui m'a informé. Il avait déjà vu ça à Sunnydale, il y a quelques années… »

Buffy : « Et il ne connaît pas le moyen de guérison ? »

Spike, inquiet et soucieux : « Disons que… non. »

Buffy avait bien vu qu'il essayait de lui cacher quelque chose depuis le début de leur conversation, et elle lui demanda consternée :

Buffy : « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux personnes qui avaient été contaminées ? »

Spike, avec angoisse : « Elles n'ont pas… survécu. »

Il se reprit très vite, en lui disant avec espoir :

Spike : « Mais je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution pour toi, mon cœur. Tu vas guérir. »

Buffy, sarcastique : « Ouais, comme si j'allais faire exception à la règle, comme toujours. La grande héroïne qui réussit toujours à s'en sortir… »

Spike était troublé par le ton de sa voix, qui avait été assez brut, puis il essaya à nouveau de lui dire, d'une voix rassurante :

Spike : « Je te promets qu'on te sortira de là. La rouquine a déjà commencé à faire des recherches, et le charpentier et son ex-démone vont arriver dans peu de temps, quant à moi… j'ai quelques personnes à aller voir. »

Buffy, troublée : « Qui ? »

Spike : « Warren et les deux autres. Il semblerait que ce soit eux qui se soient amusés à invoquer ce démon. »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Encore eux ! »

Spike : « Crois-moi, si je les retrouve… »

Buffy le coupa : « …tu ne pourras rien leur faire, à cause de ta puce. »

Spike, avec un sourire narquois : « Oui, mais eux, ils ne le savent pas ! »

Buffy : « Bien vu. »

Spike : « Si c'est bien eux qui ont fait ça, je ferais en sorte qu'ils crachent le morceau. Il faut qu'on sache comment te guérir. »

Buffy était très touchée par tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, même si elle ne se serait jamais permise d'aller jusqu'à le lui dire. Elle lui glissa doucement un timide « Merci » et contre toute attente, Spike se pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa lentement, tout en continuant à passer une main caressante sur sa joue. Il était tellement inquiet pour elle, sans le montrer pour autant, qu'il voulait, par le biais de ce baiser, lui prouver qu'il était confiant quant à son rétablissement. La Tueuse, bien que ce soit dangereux de le faire alors que certains de ses amis se trouvaient à l'étage en dessous, fut loin de le repousser. En réalité, elle n'en avait pas la force, ni la volonté. Elle réalisa que ce seul contact lui redonnait du baume au cœur, et la conviction qu'elle s'en sortirait une fois encore.

***

Dawn venait de passer un coup de fil à Alex, qui avait décroché son téléphone en ronchonnant, agacé d'avoir été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle lui avait expliqué la situation de façon brève, et leur avait demandé de venir les rejoindre le plus vite possible afin de faire des recherches. Après avoir raccroché, la jeune fille rejoignit Willow dans le salon. Cette dernière était devant son ordinateur portable et Dawn lui demanda avec anxiété :

Dawn : « Alors, tu trouves quelque chose ? »

Willow : « Pas pour l'instant, je n'y suis que depuis quelques minutes. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on se rende à la boutique magique… Il faut qu'on explore un maximum de pistes et peut-être qu'on aura plus de chance avec les livres. »

Dawn : « Oui… je l'espère. Je vais monter voir Buffy. »

Willow : « D'accord. »

Dawn partit en direction des escaliers et monta à l'étage. En arrivant devant la chambre de sa sœur, elle se prépara à y entrer, la porte étant grande ouverte, mais elle se stoppa sur le seuil en voyant que la Tueuse était en train d'échanger un baiser avec Spike. Ils ne s'étaient en aucun cas aperçus de sa présence, absorbés l'un par l'autre. Ebahie et sous le choc, elle mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information et elle repartit précipitamment en sens opposé, en prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible, de façon à ce qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas de sa présence. Ne voulant pas redescendre en bas, de crainte que Willow ne lui pose des questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait répondre, elle décida d'entrer dans la salle de bain, et s'y enferma. Si elle s'attendait à ça ! Buffy avec Spike… Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour passer à côté… Cela ne la contrariait pas du tout, bien au contraire, mais elle était quelque peu vexée qu'ils aient gardé ça secret. Pourquoi ne le disaient-ils à personne ? Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Spike et ne s'en était jamais cachée. En y réfléchissant, il est vrai que parmi les membres du Scooby, elle était la seule à vraiment accepter le vampire décoloré, et à ne pas le mépriser. Finalement, elle trouvait la réaction de Buffy plutôt logique, mais le fait d'avoir été écartée de la sorte et de ne pas avoir été mise au courant lui faisait un peu de peine. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui en parle, plutôt que de le découvrir comme elle venait de le faire.

***

Après s'être embrassés pendant quelques minutes, Spike déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa Tueuse et se releva afin de quitter la pièce pour la laisser se reposer. Il descendit à l'étage inférieur, et, avant de quitter la maison, partit en direction de Willow pour lui expliquer la probabilité que le Trio soit impliqué dans cette histoire, voire même en cause de la présence de ce démon en ville. Il partit par la suite dans les rues de Sunnydale afin d'essayer de découvrir la planque du Trio, tout en tentant de calmer ses nerfs afin de se retenir de tous les tuer. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Buffy depuis sa résurrection, ils n'en méritaient pas moins.

***

Quelques longues minutes étaient passées lorsque Dawn, après avoir repris un peu ses esprits, décida enfin de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle avait pris la décision de ne dire à personne ce qu'elle avait vu, y compris à sa sœur, et de garder tout ça pour elle, du moins pour le moment. Elle ne comptait pas trahir le secret de Buffy au sujet de sa relation avec Spike, en allant raconter ce qu'elle savait, et si elle souhaitait un jour en parler, ce serait avec sa sœur elle-même.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle partit à nouveau en direction de la chambre de Buffy, en espérant que Spike ait quitté la pièce, de façon à ce qu'aucune gêne ne s'installe. A son grand soulagement, il ne s'y trouvait plus, et elle se dirigea doucement vers le lit de sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait tenter de s'endormir, sans grand succès.

Dawn, en souriant timidement : « Ca va, Buffy ? »

Buffy : « Je n'arrive même pas à dormir, alors que je suis épuisée… Mais ma tête est tellement douloureuse… »

Dawn : « Willow est en train de faire des recherches… Alex et Anya ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, ils t'emmèneront à l'hôpital. »

Dawn s'installa à côté d'elle, sur le bord du lit.

Buffy : « Il est hors de question que j'y aille… »

Dawn, inquiète : « S'il te plaît Buffy, je sais que tu détestes cet endroit, et je le déteste tout autant que toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu meures encore une fois, je veux que tu guérisses… »

Le souvenir de cet été passé sans elle, où elle avait cru avoir définitivement perdu sa sœur, avait été une horreur et plus jamais elle ne voulait ressentir ça. Elle avait tenté de continuer à vivre sans elle, comme elle le lui avait promis, mais la vie lui avait paru bien trop difficile. Maintenant que sa sœur était revenue, elle ne comptait pas la perdre à nouveau.

Buffy : « Mais de toute manière ils ne pourront rien contre le poison d'un démon, Dawnie… »

Dawn, presque suppliante : « Mais on peut toujours essayer, c'est la seule solution qu'on ait pour le moment… »

Buffy ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de garder le silence. La jeune sœur de la Tueuse lui toucha le front et pu constater qu'elle était brûlante.

Dawn : « Il me semble que ta température augmente de plus en plus. »

Buffy : « Je le sens également… J'ai l'impression que ma tête est en feu ! Et pourtant j'ai si froid… »

Dawn : « Tu veux une autre couverture ? »

Buffy : « Non, merci, Dawnie… Je ne crois pas que ce soit très conseillé d'être trop couvert quand on a de la fièvre. »

Dawn reprit en tentant de faire mine de rien :

Dawn : « Où est parti Spike ? »

Buffy, confuse : « Euh… Il est parti trouver Warren, Jonathan et Andrew… Il semblerait que ce soit eux qui aient invoqué ce démon. »

Dawn : « Encore eux ? »

Buffy, la voix fatiguée : « Ouais… »

Voyant la mine épuisée de sa grande sœur, Dawn jugea préférable de quitter la chambre.

Dawn : « Je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? »

Buffy : « Je veux bien une bouteille d'eau… »

Dawn : « D'accord. Repose-toi… »

Dawn quitta la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine. En arrivant en bas des escaliers, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit devant elle et Alex et Anya apparurent dans l'embrasure, l'ex-démone paraissant grincheuse. Willow les rejoignit dans l'entrée.

Willow : « Ah, ça y est, vous êtes là ! Il faut que tu conduises Buffy à l'hôpital, Alex, pendant que nous, on se rend à la boutique pour faire des recherches. »

Anya, exaspérée : « Quand tu dis 'nous', je suis incluse ? »

Willow : « Oui, Anya. »

Dawn, contrariée : « Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle vous laissera l'y emmener. Elle refuse catégoriquement de s'y rendre. »

Alex : « Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt de l'emmener à l'hôpital si son mal provient d'un démon. Je ne pense pas qu'ils y puissent grand chose. »

Dawn : « On ne sait jamais, et dans le pire des cas, on peut toujours leur demander s'ils ont de quoi calmer sa fièvre. »

Alex : « Je crains qu'en voyant l'état dans lequel elle est, ils ne veuillent la garder là bas en observation, et ça ne sera pas forcément bon pour nous… ça ne nous fera pas avancer à grand chose qu'elle soit coincée là bas. »

Willow : « Je dois admettre que tu n'as pas vraiment tort. »

Alex : « Le mieux pour elle, c'est qu'elle reste dans son lit pour le moment. Au lieu de l'emmener à l'hôpital, on peut se rendre dans une pharmacie de nuit, voir s'ils n'ont pas de traitement suffisamment efficace contre sa fièvre, en attendant qu'on trouve un moyen de la soigner. »

Willow : « Je pense que c'est plus judicieux. Il faut que quelqu'un reste ici avec elle, pendant qu'on sera à la boutique. »

Dawn et Anya, d'une même voix : « Moi, je vais rester ! »

Elles se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard de défiance avant que Willow n'intervienne :

Willow : « Il vaut mieux que ce soit Dawn. »

Anya, en ronchonnant : « Pourquoi ? Je veux rester ici pour dormir moi ! »

Willow : « Le but ce n'est pas de rester ici pour 'dormir' mais pour surveiller l'état de Buffy. Dans ce cas là, je pense que Dawn est la plus qualifiée. C'est sa sœur et puis, je ne sais pas si Buffy apprécierait que Dawn fasse des recherches. »

Dawn : « De toute façon, je veux rester avec elle. »

Anya prit une mine boudeuse, déçue d'être une nouvelle fois chargée des recherches, surtout en plein milieu de la nuit.

Willow : « Bien, on fait comme ça. Alex, tu nous emmènes à la boutique. »

Dawn : « Et en ce qui concerne le Trio ? »

Willow : « On se chargera d'eux plus tard… »

Alex, consterné : « Les trois débiles ? Pourquoi ? »

Willow : « Spike a entendu dire qu'il y avait une forte possibilité qu'ils soient à l'origine de l'invocation de ce démon. Finalement, je me demande comment ça se fait qu'on n'y ait pas pensé avant. »

Alex : « Spike ? »

Willow : « Oui, il est venu tout à l'heure. C'est lui qui nous a dit pour le poison que le démon avait injecté à Buffy. Maintenant, il est en train de traîner dans les rues de Sunnydale pour tenter de trouver le repère des trois idiots. »

***

Le vampire blond s'était rendu à nouveau dans les bars à démons afin de voir si personne n'avait entendu parler du Trio et de l'endroit où les trois jeunes hommes seraient susceptibles de se cacher. Après n'avoir obtenu aucune réponse positive de pratiquement tous les démons du bar, il se dirigea vers un groupe de vampires qui était en train de faire une partie de cartes. Après quelques remarques sarcastiques de la plupart d'entre eux –considérant Spike comme un traître du fait qu'il s'était rallié à la Tueuse, l'un d'eux ajouta insolemment :

Vampire : « Je crois les avoir vu, il y a quelques jours… Il me semble savoir où ils se trouvent, mais vois-tu, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je te rendrais le charitable service de te montrer l'endroit où ils sont. Si ces gamins se sont mis en tête de nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de cette foutue Tueuse -dont tu t'es entiché- je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Qui sait, ils vont peut être réussir là où tous les démons et vampires ont échoué auparavant ? »

Tous les autres vampires se mirent à rire, mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Spike, plus en colère que jamais, attrapa celui qui avait parlé et le fit passer par dessus la table, sous le regard pétrifié de tous les vampires et démons du bar. Après lui avoir donné un puissant coup de poing en plein visage, celui-ci retrouva sa tête écrasée contre le comptoir du bar par les mains de Spike. Le vampire décoloré lui d'un ton sans réplique, froid et dur :

Spike : « Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix ! Soit tu me montres l'endroit où ils sont, soit je te torture longuement avant de te tuer. Personnellement, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! C'est à toi de voir. »

Le vampire, pris au dépourvu, et sa tête se retrouvant littéralement et douloureusement écrasée, n'hésita pas bien longtemps et lui dit :

Vampire : « D'accord, d'accord, je te montre l'endroit. »

Spike : « Bien, je préfère ça. »

Spike le relâcha et le vampire, avec une pointe de crainte dans les yeux, sortit du bar, suivi de Spike.

***

Ils étaient arrivés dans une rue à quelques pâtés de maison du bar, et se trouvaient à présent devant une maison qui paraissait assez ancienne. Le vampire, effrayé, dit, tout en la pointant du doigt :

Vampire : « C'est ici. »

Spike, le regard menaçant : « Tu en es sûr ? »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et sans un mot, ni un regard, Spike avança en direction des lieux en question, tandis que le vampire partait en courant.

Dans le sous sol, Andrew, Jonathan et Warren discutaient des projets qu'ils avaient prévu d'exécuter.

Warren : « Il faut faire ça le plus discrètement possible. On entre, l'un de nous fait l'appât d'un de ces démons et on le tue avec le fusil à décharges électriques. »

Jonathan : « Pourquoi le tuer ? On entre discrètement, on prend les pierres et on revient. »

Warren : « C'est impossible, il y a un détecteur d'humain et à la moindre tentative de passer, on se fait cramer sur place ! A moins que tu ne te portes volontaire pour le faire Jonathan ?! »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et Warren continua :

Warren : « Il faut qu'on le tue pour récupérer sa peau. Au moins, celui qui la portera pourra entrer sans problèmes et… »

Jonathan, l'interrompant, soucieux : « Qui la portera ? »

Andrew: « Spike! »

Jonathan, abasourdi: « Hein, Spike? »

Andrew : « Mais non abruti, Spike, il est là ! »

Warren, craintif : « Hein ? Quoi ? Où ça ? »

Andrew, en pointant du doigt les écrans des caméras vidéo : « Là ! Il est en haut ! »

Jonathan, paniqué : « Faut qu'on parte d'ici, en vitesse ! »

Warren : « Non, non, on risque de se faire repérer rapidement. Andrew, invoque un démon, n'importe lequel pour l'occuper, pendant qu'on se tire d'ici. »

Andrew : « Un démon ? Mais, il faut que je réfléchisse ! »

Warren : « Choisis en un, n'importe ! Jonathan, aide-moi à emporter tout ce qui peut nous être utile… Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils découvrent nos plans. »

Pendant que les deux bruns s'activaient à récupérer les informations capitales pour leur plan futur, Andrew, après avoir réfléchi un moment, déclara avec enthousiasme :

Andrew : « Ah, ca y est, je sais ! »

Il se dirigea vers l'instrument qui lui permettait d'invoquer les démons et souffla dedans, provoquant ainsi un grand bruit sourd.

Spike s'apprêtait à défoncer la porte quand soudain, un démon, à l'apparence plus qu'hideuse, apparut de nulle part et commença à lui donner des coups auxquels il riposta rapidement.

Pendant qu'il se battait contre lui, profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Warren, Jonathan et Andrew se faufilèrent par une fenêtre à l'étage sans que le vampire décoloré ne les voie. Ils se mirent à courir et grimpèrent rapidement dans leur petite camionnette avant de démarrer à toute vitesse pour quitter les lieux, un crissement de pneus se faisant entendre.

Spike, dans un excès de rage, brisa la nuque du démon qui tomba à terre, et en voyant la camionnette noire démarrer à toute vitesse, il comprit qu'ils avaient filé.

Spike : « Quelle bande de… »

Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération et, frustré, il décida tout de même de rentrer dans la maison afin de voir s'il ne trouvait pas des éléments importants qui pourraient leur permettre de venir en aide à Buffy.

***

Les recherches au Magic Box étaient en cours depuis quelques heures, mais aucun antidote n'avait pour le moment était trouvé. Anya, alors qu'elle était plongée dans un bouquin, se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Alex.

Anya : « Mais oui, j'avais complètement oublié. »

Alex, en poussant un soupir de soulagement : « Mais t'es malade, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ! »

Anya : « Oh, désolée. »

Willow : « Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé Anya ? »

Anya : « L'un des rares bouquins que Giles n'a pas emporté lors de son départ en Angleterre, endroit où, soit dit en passant, je suis sûre qu'il mène une vie des plus palpitante, se trouve à l'étage et traite des démons qui viennent d'autres mondes. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui là. Il nous sera sans doute plus utile que tout ça ! »

Elle avait ajouté cette fin de phrase en désignant les livres empilés sur la table, qu'ils avaient épluchés au peigne fin depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la boutique. Elle monta les petits escaliers, et commença à fouiller les étagères, jusqu'à réussir à le trouver quelques minutes plus tard.

Anya : « Ah, te voilà ! »

Elle redescendit en bas et s'installa à nouveau à sa place en commençant à feuilleter le livre. La clochette de l'entrée du Magic Box se fit entendre et Spike entra dans la boutique.

Willow, en relevant la tête de son ordinateur : « Alors, est-ce que tu as réussi à les localiser ? »

Spike, en soupirant : « J'ai trouvé leur planque mais un démon m'a attaqué et ils en ont profité pour filer, pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. »

Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma avec son briquet, inconscient du regard noir qu'était en train de lui jeter Anya.

Spike : « Néanmoins, je suis entré et j'ai trouvé pas mal de petits trucs… Apparemment ils ont des projets, mais je n'ai pas réussi à déchiffrer tous les papiers qui s'y trouvaient. Je ne parle pas le langage informatique ! »

Willow : « Je pourrais aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil après qu'on ait trouvé un moyen de soigner Buffy. C'est quoi l'adresse ? »

Spike : « C'est dans l'allée Wisteria, au numéro… 2 612, je crois. »

Willow : « Bien… j'irais voir. »

Alex, agacé : « Merci de ton aide, maintenant si tu pouvais… tracer ton chemin ! »

Spike, ignorant royalement son intervention : « Qui est resté avec Buffy ? »

Willow : « Dawn. »

Spike : « Je vais y aller, voir si tout se passe bien. »

Willow : « D'accord, et dis à Dawn de nous appeler pour nous tenir au courant de l'état de Buffy. »

Spike quitta la boutique en faisant un signe d'approbation et partit en direction de Revello Drive.

Alex : « Il m'énerve à toujours nous tourner autour ! Il ne pourrait pas vivre sa vie de vampire et nous laisser en paix ! »

Willow, agacée : « Alex, ce n'est pas le moment ! Il nous aide, c'est déjà très bien, alors laisse le tranquille. Sans lui, on n'aurait jamais su que le mal dont souffre Buffy provenait de ce démon. »

Alors qu'Alex demeurait perplexe des paroles de sa meilleure amie et se préparait à répliquer, la voix d'Anya le coupa dans son élan.

Anya : « Ca y est ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé. »

Willow : « Fais- voir. »

Anya montra le dessin du démon à Alex et Willow puis remit le bouquin face à elle afin de lire à haute voix ce qui était écrit.

Anya : « Le démon Korail. Réputé pour son allure hautement impressionnante et ses griffes bien acérées, il contamine ses victimes par une simple griffure avec celles-ci. Sa proie, une fois contaminée, développe une maladie qui s'achève par son décès au bout de quatre jours. Le remède à cette blessure est longtemps resté inconnu, jusque dans les années 1970 où il a enfin été découvert que le sang de cette race de démon se révélait être l'antidote. Blablabla… Ils ajoutent que la victime doit en boire une gorgée dans les quarante-huit heures qui suivent la contamination. Et que la provenance du sang peut être de n'importe lequel des démons Korail… »

Alex : « Dans les quarante-huit heures ? ! »

Willow, soucieuse : « Ca nous laisse jusqu'à ce soir. Mais le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas… le démon. Spike l'a tué… »

Anya : « Il faut qu'on en invoque un autre ! Je n'ai pas envie que mon mariage soit annulé ! »

Willow, consternée : « Hein ? »

Alex : « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Anya : « Si Buffy meure, le mariage sera annulé et moi je veux me marier samedi ! »

Willow, ironique : « Oh, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu t'inquiétais pour Buffy… »

Anya resta quelques secondes interdite et dit, pour se rattraper, en parlant avec le plus de conviction possible :

Anya : « Oui, aussi. Vous me prenez pour qui ? ! Une ex-démone sans cœur ? »

Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre.

Willow : « Il va falloir qu'on en invoque un autre, mais je… je ne vais pas pouvoir. Ca nécessite beaucoup de magie et je… je m'en sens incapable. Je risquerais de replonger. »

Alex : « Peut-être que Tara pourrait le faire… »

Willow, confuse : « Oui, on pourrait essayer de lui demander. »

Alex : « Je vais lui téléphoner. »

***

Une fois arrivé chez la Tueuse, Spike monta directement à l'étage pour la voir. En arrivant devant la chambre, il vit que Dawn était à son chevet et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir quitté depuis toutes ces heures.

Dawn, en le voyant arriver : « Spike ! Salut… »

Elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de masquer sa gêne. Le fait de se retrouver face à lui après qu'elle ait assisté au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec sa sœur, sans qu'ils ne le sachent, rendait la situation d'autant plus embarrassante pour la jeune fille.

Spike : « Salut globule. Comment elle va ? »

Dawn, inquiète : « Toujours aussi fiévreuse, je crois même que ça empire. Tu as trouvé quelque chose alors ? »

Spike : « Non, Warren et ses deux copains sont partis en douce. Je n'ai pas pu suivre leur trace. »

Dawn, déçue : « Oh… J'espère que les autres avancent mieux, à la boutique. »

Spike : « J'en reviens, et là bas aussi, ils n'ont pas trouvé grand chose… »

Devant la mine déçue et inquiète de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

Spike : « …mais on trouvera ! »

Dawn, en regardant sa sœur : « Oui, j'espère. »

Spike : « Willow veut que tu l'appelles, pour l'informer de l'état de Buffy. »

Dawn : « D'accord, j'y vais. Tu restes avec elle ? »

Spike : « Ouais… »

Dawn quitta la chambre et descendit à l'étage inférieur, tandis que Spike prenait sa place, sur le bord du lit dans lequel se trouvait la Tueuse. Sa jeune sœur avait raison, elle avait de plus en plus de fièvre. Même s'il avait préféré ne pas le montrer à Dawn, ni à Buffy lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, il était dans le fond terrifié de ce qui risquait de lui arriver s'ils ne trouvaient rien. Il leva une main vers elle et lui caressa doucement la joue, tout en continuant de lui promettre qu'ils allaient trouver un moyen de la guérir. C'était la première fois que Spike la voyait aussi mal en point, et ça lui faisait de la peine de la voir ainsi. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle aille mieux, seulement voilà, pour l'instant, il n'avait aucun moyen d'y parvenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dawn remonta précipitamment dans la chambre, et Spike prit garde d'enlever sa main de la joue de Buffy, de façon à ce que la jeune sœur ne se doute de rien.

Dawn : « Ils ont trouvé comment la guérir ! »

Spike se leva pour faire face à Dawn, attendant les explications qu'elle allait lui fournir.

Dawn : « Il semblerait que le remède au poison se trouve dans le sang du démon Korail. »

Spike : « Mais je l'ai tué ! »

Dawn : « Peu importe, Willow m'a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance que le sang provienne du même démon, tant que c'est un Korail ! »

Spike : « Bien, tant mieux. Comment elle compte faire ? »

Dawn : « Ils vont venir et ils ont appelé Tara pour qu'elle les rejoigne ici. On va en invoquer un autre et on pourra lui prélever un peu de son sang pour le donner à Buffy. Par contre il faut agir vite, parce que la personne ne peut-être guérie que dans les quarante-huit heures qui suivent la contamination. »

Spike : « Il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps alors… »

***

Une demi-heure plus tard, le Scooby au grand complet s'était réuni à la maison Summers, afin d'accomplir le rituel. Une fois partis du Magic Box, ils s'étaient rendus à la fac afin de passer prendre Tara, à qui Alex avait expliqué la situation au téléphone. La jeune femme avait emporté avec elle tous les ingrédients qui seraient nécessaire à l'invocation du démon. En arrivant, elle demanda à Dawn, soucieuse :

Tara : « Comment va Buffy ? »

Dawn : « Disons que, plus le temps passe, plus elle est malade. Elle n'est même plus en état de nous parler. »

Spike descendit les marches après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer suite à l'arrivée des jeunes gens, et Alex ajouta exaspéré :

Alex : « Il est encore là, lui ? »

Spike, avec sarcasme : « Oui, pour ton plus grand plaisir. »

Willow : « Bon, les garçons ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, il faut qu'on se dépêche pour le sort. »

Dawn : « Oui, vous avez amené tout ce qu'il fallait ? »

Tara : « J'ai tout pris. Je me doutais bien que vous n'auriez plus rien ici. »

Tara échangea un bref regard avec Willow, puis se dirigea dans le salon et commença à écarter certains meubles et le canapé afin d'y faire de la place.

***

Une heure plus tard, la sorcière blonde se trouvait assise à terre, au milieu du salon, dans un cercle constitué d'une poudre violette, qu'elle avait formé avec l'aide de Willow. Elle était en train de réciter une incantation en latin, sous le regard attentif et légèrement envieux de la jeune femme rousse. La regarder jeter un sort était un vrai appel à la tentation mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait y résister, elle était suffisamment forte à présent. Tous les autres gardaient également le regard rivé sur Tara, prêts à se battre lorsque le démon apparaîtrait. Ils s'étaient préparés et tenaient en main toutes les armes qui leur seraient utiles pour le combattre et le maîtriser.

Anya, en chuchotant : « C'est normal que ça dure aussi longtemps ? »

Willow : « Anya, tais-toi ! Tu risques de la déconcentrer ! »

Anya, contrariée : « Si on peut plus poser de questions… »

Malgré ces petits bavardages, Tara resta de marbre, concentrée sur son sort. Un vent magique commença à souffler dans la pièce et un portail dimensionnel bleu apparut, s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure. Le démon Korail fit soudain son apparition, en poussant un rugissement.

Anya : « Ah, bah, ça alors…! Il semblerait que ça ait fonctionné ! »

Alors que le Scooby était resté un moment figé face à ce démon au gabarit impressionnant, Spike se jeta quant à lui immédiatement sur le Korail, mais celui-ci le renvoya contre la table du salon. Parallèlement, Willow avait attrapé vivement Tara qui se trouvait toujours au milieu du cercle et l'avait emmené un peu à l'écart, pour la confier par la suite à Dawn. La sorcière blonde avait perdu une grande quantité d'énergie nécessaire à l'ouverture du portail, et elle s'en retrouvait sans forces. Alex et Willow, munis chacun d'une épée, attaquèrent à leur tour le démon pendant que le vampire décoloré se relevait. Tandis qu'elle tentait de lui donner un coup avec son épée, Anya leur cria :

Anya : « Faites attention à ses griffes ! »

Dawn avait décidé d'emmener Tara à l'égard du combat, sous les recommandations de la sorcière rousse.

Dawn : « Ca va aller ? »

Tara, essoufflée : « Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Au bout de quelques minutes de combat, lors desquelles de nombreux meubles avaient été complètement brisés, Spike réussit à attraper le démon par le cou, en le serrant fermement et soudain, ce dernier ne bougea plus.

Alex, en tenant son bras douloureux : « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Dawn, inquiète : « Tu ne l'as pas tué quand même ? »

Spike, essoufflé : « Non, il est juste endormi. C'est une prise qu'on apprend… avec l'expérience. »

Anya : « En tout cas, c'est efficace ! »

Willow : « Bien, descendons-le à la cave, il faut je lui prélève un peu de son sang. »

***

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir prélevé du sang au démon Korail qui se trouvait maintenant enchaîné dans la cave, Willow avait confectionné l'antidote selon les instructions qu'elle avait scrupuleusement suivies sur un livre des potions. Elle monta dans la chambre de Buffy, un verre en main, et y entra. Dawn et Spike s'y trouvaient déjà, et la jeune femme rousse dit en arrivant :

Willow : « Ca y est, c'est prêt, mais ça m'a pris du temps… »

Dawn, soulagée : « Tant mieux. Il faut qu'on lui fasse boire. »

Willow vint s'asseoir à côté de Buffy et tenta de la réveiller un peu. La communication était à présent devenu impossible, la Tueuse se trouvant dans un état beaucoup trop fiévreux, frôlant l'inconscience. Sous les appels de la sorcière rousse, Buffy battit des paupières, mais n'eut aucune autre réaction.

Dawn : « Buffy, il faut que tu boives l'antidote. »

Spike : « On va devoir lui faire boire, elle n'y arrivera pas d'elle même. »

Willow : « Oui, je crois bien. Aidez-moi à la relever un peu, il vaut mieux qu'elle soit assise. »

Spike tira doucement la Tueuse, de façon à ce que son dos se repose contre l'oreiller et lui tint la tête pendant que Willow approchait le verre de sa bouche afin qu'elle boive l'antidote. Buffy sembla s'éveiller un peu, et contre toute attente, elle prit le verre de ses deux mains et le vida de son contenu.

Après s'être assurés qu'elle avait tout bu, ils redescendirent au salon où se trouvaient Alex, Anya et Tara.

Willow : « Il va falloir attendre une petite heure qu'elle se rétablisse mais sinon, il n'y a plus aucun risque… »

Tara, en faisant un sourire de soulagement : « Tant mieux. Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. J'ai besoin de faire un petit somme… »

Willow : « Oui, bien sûr. Et vous aussi je suppose… »

Elle avait ajouté ça à l'adresse des deux futurs mariés, qui se regardèrent brièvement avant de lui répondre :

Alex : « Oui, on va y aller nous aussi. Il faut qu'on aille à l'aéroport, mon oncle va atterrir dans quelques heures et on doit aller le chercher. »

Anya, exaspérée : « Rappelle moi pourquoi on l'a invité déjà ? »

Alex : « Parce qu'il fait parti de ma famille ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'inviter ! »

Anya : « Je croyais que tu le détestais… »

Alex : « Mais c'est le cas ! »

Anya : « Moi je dis qu'on devrait pouvoir inviter uniquement les personnes auxquelles on tient. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les humains se sentent toujours obligés d'être aussi polis et d'inviter des gens, même à contre cœur ! »

Alex : « Je croyais te l'avoir expliqué. »

Anya : « Je sais mais, je trouve ça idiot. »

Alex, en faisant un sourire d'excuse : « Bref, je pense qu'on va y aller. »

A SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, grâce à l'antidote qui avait eu l'effet escompté, la Tueuse avait totalement récupéré ses forces. Après s'être un peu remise de cette mauvaise passade, elle avait immédiatement repris son entraînement à la boutique. La veille, Alex, Anya et Tara avaient quitté la maison ensemble, le jeune couple raccompagnant la sorcière blonde à la fac avant de partir en direction de l'aéroport. Spike était quant à lui resté un peu plus longtemps, le soleil ne lui permettant pas de sortir dans l'immédiat, au grand damne d'Alex, à qui l'idée de laisser Buffy, Dawn et Willow en sa compagnie, ne plaisait guère. La Tueuse n'était restée que très brièvement en compagnie du vampire décoloré, dû à la proximité de sa sœur et sa meilleure amie. Mais elle s'était promis de retourner le voir dans les prochains jours.

***

Le lendemain soir, la Tueuse décida de sortir faire une petite patrouille, mais également –et surtout- de rendre une petite visite à Spike. Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa sœur, et elle lui dit d'un ton impassible :

Buffy : « Je sors patrouiller ! »

Dawn la regarda d'un air suspicieux, ce dont la Tueuse ne se rendit même pas compte. Elle lui demanda l'air de rien :

Dawn : « Tu vas faire ta patrouille avec Spike ? »

Buffy eut un petit sourire nerveux puis lui dit en bégayant légèrement :

Buffy : « Oui, peut être, enfin je ne sais pas… Si…si il veut m'accompagner pour massacrer quelques monstres. »

Dawn : « Bon, ben bonne chance alors ! »

Buffy : « Oui, merci. Et n'oublie pas tes devoirs ! »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir, Dawn la rattrapa et lui dit :

Dawn : « Tu sais, je trouve que Spike est vraiment devenu quelqu'un de bien. Il était fou d'inquiétude pour toi, quand tu étais malade… »

Dawn pensait qu'en montrant un peu plus qu'elle appréciait Spike, sa sœur se renfermerait un peu moins au sujet de sa relation avec ce dernier.

Dawn : « Et puis, il a tout fait pour que tu guérisses. »

Buffy, en baissant la tête : « Oui, je sais… »

Puis elle ajouta confuse à l'adresse de sa sœur :

Buffy : « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Dawn : « Non, juste comme ça… C'est que… il y a très peu de personnes qui l'apprécient. Et je voulais que tu saches que ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Buffy : « Oh…B…bien. »

Dawn, doucement : « Mais je ne suis pas la seule à penser ça ? Non ? »

Buffy, après quelques secondes de réflexion : « Je sais qu'il a beaucoup changé, mais ça reste un vampire… sans âme. »

Dawn : « …dingue amoureux de toi et qui fait le bien par amour pour toi. Je vois pas bien ce que ça change. »

Buffy sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes et Dawn lui demanda consternée :

Dawn : « T'as oublié quelque chose ? »

Buffy : « Non, je cherche à me rappeler comment ça se fait que la conversation en soit arrivée là ! »

Dawn eut un petit sourire amusé.

Buffy, troublée : « Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

Dawn : « Disons que… si tu étais amenée à être avec lui, j'en serais très heureuse tu sais ! »

Buffy, sceptique : « Hum hum… Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. »

Dawn, hésitante : « Il se trouve que j'ai eu un petit aperçu de votre relation… hier. »

La Tueuse resta quelques secondes interdite, surprise, puis constata que cela ne l'avancerait à rien de nier. Cherchant à se souvenir, elle lui demanda consternée :

Buffy : « Hier ? »

Dawn : « Oui, pendant que vous vous embrassiez, dans la chambre. Vous ne vous êtes même pas aperçus de ma présence. »

Buffy : « Oh… »

Buffy réalisa qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance que ce soit Dawn qui les ait surpris, et non pas un autre membre du Scooby.

Dawn, indignée : « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? ! »

Buffy, soucieuse : « Dawn, il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne. D'accord ? »

Dawn : « Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je sais très bien que les autres ne réagiraient pas de la même façon… »

Puis elle ajouta avec une déception évidente dans la voix :

Dawn : « Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler… Je suis ta sœur, et puis tu sais très bien que j'apprécie énormément Spike. »

Buffy, en baissant la tête : « Il aurait déjà fallu que je me l'avoue à moi même… »

Dawn poussa un petit soupir et lui demanda :

Dawn : « Ca fait longtemps ? »

Buffy : « J'en sais trop rien, quelques mois je pense… »

Dawn, de façon directe : « Tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

Buffy, offusquée : « Dawn ! »

Dawn : « Buffy, je veux juste savoir où tu en es… »

Buffy, en soupirant : « Non… Enfin je…je n'en sais trop rien. Disons que, ça dépend. »

Dawn, incrédule : « Ca dépend ? Quand on aime quelqu'un ça ne dépend pas, on l'aime un point c'est tout. Enfin je crois… »

Buffy : « T'es pas très bien placée pour prendre part et donner ton avis dans ce genre de conversation… »

Dawn, indignée : « Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis trop jeune ? ! »

Buffy : « C'est plus compliqué que ça. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis elle ajouta confuse :

Buffy : « Il a parfois tendance à me taper sur les nerfs, mais parallèlement… je me sens… proche de lui. »

Dawn, compréhensive : « Tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à ce que tu sois avec lui. Il n'est pas mauvais, du moins il ne l'est plus. »

Buffy lui fit un petit sourire tendre et lui dit :

Buffy : « Je crois que je vais y aller, et Dawn… je te remercie. Je sais que ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été une sœur exemplaire pour toi, et j'en suis vraiment désolée. »

Dawn : « On en a déjà discuté et je… je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, Buffy. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et Buffy sortit de la maison, pieu en main.

***

Pendant tout le trajet de sa maison à la crypte de Spike, la Tueuse pensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa sœur, et fut surprise de constater qu'elle se sentait maintenant plus légère, comme si un gros poids lui avait été enlevé. Dans un sens, c'était vrai… le fait de s'être 'confiée' à Dawn lui avait fait un bien fou, mais ce qui l'avait surtout soulagé, c'était de voir que celle-ci ne la jugeait pas mais lui donnait en quelque sorte sa "bénédiction". Cela faisait maintenant deux personnes qui étaient au courant de sa relation avec Spike, et aucune des deux n'avaient eu la réaction qu'elle craignait.

Une fois arrivée devant la crypte de Spike, Buffy s'arrêta sur le seuil. Avant d'entrer, elle souhaitait tout de même trouver une justification à sa venue, même si dans le fond, elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut surprise de n'y trouvait personne et elle l'appela.

Buffy : « Spike ? »

Elle marcha quelques secondes dans la crypte et, voyant que personne ne s'y trouvait, elle descendit dans le sous-sol.

Arrivée en bas de l'échelle, elle put constater que les lieux étaient aussi déserts qu'à l'étage. Alors elle se dirigea vers le lit, et s'installa sur le rebord de celui-ci, décidée à attendre son retour.

Ne sachant que faire en attendant, elle laissa traîner son regard dans toute la pièce. Il est vrai que Spike avait un talent pour la décoration, comme elle le lui avait dit quelques temps plus tôt ; pour un trou dans le sol, ça avait beaucoup de classe ! En regardant ce qui l'entourait, elle s'aperçut que la plupart des meubles qui s'y trouvaient lui avaient appartenu, mais lors de son décès, le Scooby avait apparemment accepté de lui en faire don.

Après avoir, pendant quelques minutes, laissé vagabonder son regard dans toute la pièce, un objet posé sur l'un des meubles attira son attention. Piquée de curiosité, elle se leva du lit et s'en approcha. C'était une petite boîte noire, fermée, posée au dessus d'une carte blanche. La Tueuse eut un temps d'hésitation avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fouineuse, mais la tentation était trop forte, et puis, il ne s'en apercevrait pas. Elle l'ouvrit donc et y découvrit un pendentif en forme de cœur, serti de minuscules diamants, le tout accroché à une chaîne en or. Elle le trouvait magnifique, et se demandait ce que Spike pouvait bien faire avec un objet d'une telle valeur. Peut-être l'avait-il volé à quelqu'un afin de le revendre par la suite ? Le bijou lui semblait très ancien, ce qui l'émerveilla encore plus. Elle le sortit de son écrin afin de le regarder d'un peu plus prés, et en retournant le pendentif, elle put y voir une minuscule inscription, qu'elle eut un peu de peine à lire, mais qu'elle réussit tout de même à déchiffrer : « Anne ». Après avoir passé quelques minutes à contempler cette merveille, elle reposa le bijou dans sa boîte, et la referma doucement, tout en la reposant sur le meuble. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire la petite carte qui était posée à côté, elle fut interrompue dans son élan quand elle entendit la porte de la crypte claquer, à l'étage. Elle reposa rapidement la petite carte et la boîte comme elles étaient initialement, et elle repartit en direction du lit pour s'y asseoir.

Lorsque Spike apparut en bas de l'échelle, dans le sous-sol, Buffy tenta de faire mine de rien. Il lui dit avec un sourire tendre, tout en s'approchant d'elle :

Spike : « Je savais bien que j'avais sentie ton odeur. »

Buffy, hésitante : « J'étais venue te voir pour… pour te proposer de faire une patrouille avec moi. »

Spike, d'un air taquin : « T'es sûre que c'était pour ça ? »

Elle eut un petit air offusqué, qui disparut lorsque Spike lui demanda doucement :

Spike : « Et comment ça va ? Depuis hier ? »

Buffy, en se levant pour être face à lui : « Complètement guérie, grâce à l'antidote. »

Spike, soulagé : « Tant mieux, alors. Vous vous êtes chargés du Trio ? »

Buffy, en soupirant : « A vrai dire, non, pas encore. Disons qu'avec les préparatifs du mariage d'Alex et Anya, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se consacrer à eux. Willow a tout de même trouvé le temps de se rendre dans la cave qu'ils occupaient, mais il n'y a plus rien, ils ont tout emporté. En tout cas, ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça ! Après le meurtre de Katrina et ce démon, ils auront affaire à moi dès que le mariage sera fini. »

Spike eut un petit sourire amusé. Buffy se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle lui dit sur un ton intimidé mais reconnaissant :

Buffy : « Au fait, je voulais te remercier, pour… ce que tu as fait, quand j'étais malade. Aller trouver le Trio et tout le reste… »

Spike, sérieusement : « J'aurais tout fait pour que tu ne restes pas dans cet état. Tu sais bien que je t'aime. »

Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde, avant de partir en direction du fond de sa crypte pour y déposer le sac qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Bien qu'elle tentait de le dissimuler, cette déclaration d'amour qu'il lui faisait constamment lui faisait chaud au cœur, à chaque fois. Mais bien sûr, ça, elle ne le lui aurait jamais dit, et en fin de compte, c'était bien là que se trouvait tout le problème.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle, et lui demanda :

Spike : « Alors, on la fait cette patr… ? »

Il n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Buffy s'était déjà jetée sur lui, et était en train de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il la serra possessivement contre lui, et profita pleinement de l'avoir tout contre elle. Ils cessèrent leur baiser le temps de quelques secondes, et tout en se regardant dans les yeux, elle commença à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise, pendant que Spike faufilait une main sous son haut. Il les amena en direction du lit, se pencha à nouveau sur elle pour déposer une traînée de baisers dans son cou avant de revenir à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement. Il continua à la déshabiller tout en l'allongeant sur le lit.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir fait l'amour, ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis, épuisés. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Buffy eut la surprise de voir Spike penché sur elle.

Spike, doucement : « Tu te réveilles… »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Spike : « Tu as été merveilleuse… »

Buffy, timidement : « T'étais pas mal non plus... »

Spike lui fit un sourire malicieux. Il ne voulut pas le lui dire, mais il avait remarqué que pour la première fois, sa Tueuse s'était plus abandonnée. Les baisers qu'elle lui avait donnés étaient plus tendres et doux qu'à son habitude, ce qui lui avait donné un véritable baume au cœur, ce dernier n'étant pas habitué à une telle attitude de sa part. Buffy, quant à elle, se sentait infiniment bien, le sentiment de culpabilité ayant, du moins pour le moment, déserté. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle fut à nouveau intriguée par le bijou qu'elle avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, et se demanda si elle devait aborder le sujet avec Spike. Etant une curieuse de nature, elle aurait aimé savoir où est-ce qu'il l'avait obtenu et à qui –ou à quoi- il était destiné, vu la merveille que c'était.

Buffy : « Dis-moi, tout à l'heure, je me demandais… enfin, je voulais savoir, c'est quoi cette petite boîte noire sur le meuble là bas ? »

Spike, ne comprenant pas, regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, et parut soudainement gêné quand il comprit ce dont elle parlait.

Spike : « Oh, ça… »

Après avoir parut un peu hésitant, il quitta le lit et se leva pour aller chercher la boîte, pendant que Buffy se relevait un peu pour se mettre en position assise. Il revint vers elle par la suite, le petit écrin noir entre ses mains. Après s'être installé à côté d'elle, il l'ouvrit et montra le pendentif à Buffy.

Spike : « C'est un souvenir de ma mère… mais il remonte à des générations bien plus lointaine dans ma famille. Je me le suis trimbalé pendant des siècles. Il a toujours eut beaucoup de valeur, surtout sentimentalement, et je ne voulais pas vraiment m'en séparer. »

Buffy, en admiration : « Ce pendentif est vraiment magnifique. »

Puis elle lui demanda interrogative :

Buffy : « Ta mère s'appelait Anne ? »

Spike eut un petit air surpris et Buffy comprit qu'elle venait de gaffer.

Spike, avec un sourire amusé : « Je savais que tu l'avais ouverte, je l'ai senti… »

Buffy, confuse : « Désolée, c'est juste que… j'ai tendance à être plutôt curieuse. »

Spike : « Ca ne fait rien, mon cœur. En ce qui concerne ma mère, oui, elle s'appelait Anne. Ca vous fait un point commun… C'est pour ça que j'avais prévu de te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire. »

Buffy fut sidérée lorsqu'elle entendit ça.

Buffy : « Ah, p… parce que… c'était pour moi ? »

Spike, consterné : « Oui, tu n'as pas lu la petite carte qu'il y avait à côté ? »

Tout en disant cela, il lui montra le petit bout de carton blanc qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Buffy, troublée : « Euh, non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, tu es arrivé. »

Elle prit la petite carte que Spike lui tendait, et la retourna pour lire ce qui y était écrit :

_« Pour toi, mon cœur._

_Joyeux Anniversaire. _

_Spike »_

La Tueuse avait du mal à en revenir. Ce bijou, une pure merveille, qu'elle avait passé un certain temps à contempler, était en fin de compte un cadeau qui lui était destiné. C'était bien l'un des plus beaux présents qu'on ait pu lui offrir depuis des années, peut-être même le plus magnifique. Elle était réellement et incroyablement touchée, bien qu'encore sous le choc. C'était une attention tellement délicate, gentille et… romantique.

Buffy, confuse : « Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est bien trop… Ca a trop de valeur… Et puis il t'appartient, c'est un souvenir de famille, je ne veux pas… »

Spike la coupa : « Je tiens à ce que tu l'aies. Je souhaitais vraiment te l'offrir, amour. Et puis, pour un vampire, se trimbaler un collier, ça casse un peu l'image… », finit-il par ajouter négligemment, comme pour se justifier.

Buffy : « C'est vraiment un… très beau cadeau… Mais j'aurais trop peur de l'abîmer ou… »

Spike la coupa : « Il est pour toi, mon cœur. »

Buffy, touchée : « Je te remercie, sincèrement… du fond du cœur. »

Il lui mit le collier autour du cou, et une fois fait, il lui déposa un baiser dans le creux du cou, avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

Buffy : « P…pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné le jour de mon anniversaire ? »

Il lui répondit tout en passant une main caressante dans ses cheveux.

Spike : « Je n'en sais rien… Je pensais que mon cadeau ne serait pas vraiment le bienvenu, aux yeux de ceux qui étaient présents. Et puis, je préférais te l'offrir en privé. Et par la suite, je n'ai pas eu… l'occasion de le faire. »

Buffy savait que dans le fond, il avait raison. En voyant un cadeau d'une telle valeur, le Scooby n'aurait certainement pas bien réagi, et c'est une attention qu'ils auraient considéré comme louche. Le fait qu'il lui offre ce collier, qui avait pour lui une grande valeur sentimentale, lui montrait une fois de plus l'ampleur de son amour pour elle et elle se sentit tout à coup accablée par de nouveaux sentiments, qu'elle n'aurait su décrire dans l'immédiat.

Buffy : « Il est vraiment magnifique. »

Spike : « Ca vous fait un point commun. »

Buffy l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, tout en se rallongeant avec le vampire décoloré. Elle ne trouvait aucun mot pour lui montrer combien elle était touchée.

Spike, la regardant dans les yeux, son front contre le sien : « Je t'aime. »

Il commença à lui déposer une traînée de baisers qui partirent de ses lèvres, à sa joue puis à son cou. Buffy n'aurait jamais cru que Spike réussirait un jour à la bouleverser comme il venait de le faire, et elle prenait réellement conscience de son attachement au vampire décoloré. Dawn avait raison, même sans âme, un vampire était capable d'aimer d'une façon démesurée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue, la Tueuse se sentait réellement bien, et de ça, elle en était infiniment reconnaissante à Spike.

**FIN**

Note de l'auteur : Pour ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et **n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires**, bons comme mauvais, du moment qu'ils sont constructifs. C'est toujours plus agréable d'avoir des échos et de savoir ce qui va ou ne va pas, ça permet de s'améliorer… Vers les vacances de Noël, j'entamerais la publication d'une autre de mes fanfics, mais cette fois, elle sera beaucoup plus longue (plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres). Elle prendra place à la fin de la saison 7 (ce sera un prolongement de celle-ci) et sera principalement SPUFFY ^^


End file.
